


Consequences

by TheDarkOne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, original scenes from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: AU fanfiction. Starts in Season 5 after Belle broke up with Rumple, and Killian found out he's the Dark One.After Emma stabbed Killian to save everyone from the Dark Ones, Rumple turns intoTheDark One again, and Emma blackmails him to take her to the Underworld to get Killian back.Rumple agrees, and takes Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow and Charming back to the Underworld. Down there he is confronted not only with long lost feelings for someone special but also learns the truth about his own family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : This story might start out as Rumbelle, but it won't end with it. If you're Rumbelle obsessed - read at own risk. If you only want to read Rumbelle - read something else.  
> You will find a lot of original scenes from the series; I only set things right (for me).  
> I tried to stay close to the story in S5, but you'll find some major changes. After all it's AU - it's my wish realm. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Let me know what you think, as it is my first OUAT story.
> 
>  
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to jarebaersbabe (IG) and especially Tiffancy T.T. for beta reading. I'm open to suggestions and criticism from you guys, just keep in mind I'm also happy to read something positive :)

Mr. Gold was standing behind the counter busy with his monthly settlement.

 

 

The cash register was open, a bundle of banknotes lying beside it as well a stack of bills. At least he intended to do his monthly settlement. The past events were still giving him a hard time and distracted him from his work. He gnashed his teeth and focused on the bills again.

The door of his shop was opened, and he looked up. An uncertain smile appeared on his lips when Belle entered. He put his pen away, and stepped around the counter.

“Belle,” he greeted her and looked in her face, trying to get a feeling for the mood she was in. Two days had passed since he had fought Dark Hook on his ship and Belle had met him at the wishing well - where she had broken up with him; again.

She didn’t look like as if she wanted to give him another chance, but for some reason she had come to him.  
“I’m glad to see you,” he added, and waited for her to tell him why she had come.

Belle came closer and stopped directly in front of him. She was feeling uncomfortable to ask Rumple for a favor, especially after their last talk, but this was more important than her private issues.

“Hey, Rumple,” she greeted him back and kept humming and hawing until she continued, “just to make this clear, I did not change my mind. But I... I could use your help.”

Gold was disappointed, although he didn’t show it. Instead he smiled at her.  
“Of course, what do you need?”

Belle was relieved that he didn’t try to bring up the subject again, and was offering his help.  
She smiled at him and explained, “You know, I have been reading some books, maybe… there is a way to contain the darkness into another vessel. I know the hat didn’t work properly, but…”

“That won’t work,” Gold interrupted her and walked back behind the counter.  
Belle frowned and shook her head while asking, “Why-why wouldn’t that work? It already did, we just need to find a way to keep the darkness in it!”

Gold faced her again and lifted a hand, the palm of his hand directed at her.  
“Belle, I know you’re trying to help, but you can’t confine the darkness into a vessel. At least not into an object.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked, and Gold could sense that she became agitated.

“I’m only saying you can’t take the darkness out of someone, put it into a... ‘Box’ and seal it.” By now he was gesturing and raised his voice slightly.  
“The darkness can only be transferred into another person.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Another person? No, the book clearly said ‘vessel’. There has to be something.”

“Believe me, there isn’t. I have been the Dark One for centuries, I know what I’m talking about. The only way to confine the darkness is...,” Gold swallowed hard and couldn’t look into Belle’s eyes anymore when he thought back of Neal, “...sacrificing yourself. Unfortunately even then the darkness can be restored when someone else gives his life.”

Belle felt even more uncomfortable by now when she saw Rumple’s pained expression.  
She stepped closer until she was standing in front of the desk Rumple was standing behind.

“I’m so sorry you’ve lost Neal,” she said and looked down. “Isn’t there anything you can do to stop Hook and Emma? I mean, no one was longer the Dark One than you, there must be something you’ve learned in all these years.”

“But there isn’t,” Gold answered.

Belle looked at him again and screwed up her face. “I refuse to believe that. There is always a way. There has to be! If you don’t want to help me, I’ll find someone who can.”  
Belle turned angrily and was about to leave his shop.

“Belle, wait,” Rumple called after her.

She stopped and turned, and Gold could see in her eyes that she was disappointed.

“Believe me, if I could do anything to get the darkness out of them, I’d do it. But you can’t just snap your fingers and perform some magic.”

“Well, maybe there is another way than using magic,” Belle retorted. “Why is everything about magic?”

Rumple sighed. “I didn’t say that. But if you want to fight someone who has magic, you better have it too.”

Belle was clearly angry by now and made a few steps back toward Rumple.  
“And here’s the actual problem we have,” she said. “You only think about magic. You don’t even try to come up with a non-magical solution. You don’t need magic! Bae would probably still be alive if you didn’t become the Dark One in the first place!”

Gold flinched by her words. “There is nothing wrong with magic!” He said softly. He was hurt by Belle’s word, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Then why do you need it?”

“I think we already had this conversation,” he answered tiredly.

Belle’s expression eased and her anger subsided. “Yes,” she replied, “I asked you that question some time ago. You said, magic is power. But if you’d tried being a good man, you wouldn’t need power. You’d just need courage and confidence. We could have been happy!”

Rumple suddenly felt something change. Wasn’t that what he had tried? Change for her?  
He looked sad and said, “I have changed, Belle. For you. But you have to take me for who I am. And I am a man, who loves both; you and his power. You knew that when you fell in love with me. The man, and the beast.”

He was tired and he was done hearing accusations all the time from his wife.  
“Let me ask you that one question, Belle. Does love mean to change someone or does love mean to take someone for who he is? I won’t deny I made many mistakes in my life, and I also killed a lot of people. But you knew who I am. You made the decision to fall in love with the Dark One, and it’s your decision to accept that I love my powers. And now, even that I am a normal man, no longer with any power, who has a pure heart, became the hero you wanted me to be; it’s still not enough for you.”

Belle went pale. She had never heard Rumple talking to her like that. Without another word she turned and headed for the door.

Rumple regretted his harsh words immediately.  
“Belle, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Belle had reached the door by now and opened it.  
“Belle, please, I’m really sorry!” he called after her, but it was too late. The door closed and Belle was gone.

Rumple hung his head in shame. How could he lose control over his feelings like this?  
_Because she broke my heart, she is never satisfied with me and I have lost my magic_ , he thought bitterly.  
He rubbed his forehead and focused on his bills again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for chapter 1. It's quite the scene from the show, but you will get more background / changes during the story. Be patient. Since the story is ready uploads won't take too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Ones appear, and mark everyone they think "worthy" to go to hell.  
> Gold tries everything to get Belle to safety and is left alone with his broken heart, and the memories of an... _interesting_ dream that gives him something to think about.

It didn’t take long until the door of his shop was opened again. Hoping it would be Belle again he looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

“What do you want?” he asked, although he knew very well what the figure in dark wanted, and that he couldn’t escape. Despite that knowledge he stepped back until his back hit the wall.  
His or her face was hidden behind a golden mask and the Dark One came closer.

Rumple closed his eyes and felt an ice cold sensation running through his body that made him shiver for a moment. He opened his eyes again, but the Dark One was gone. He was alone in his shop again. His eyes fell on his left wrist that was covered by his jacket. Hastily he rolled up his left sleeve with a shaking hand and his lips started to tremble. He had been right; the mark of Charon was glowing on his wrist.

He could hear someone shouting on the street. It sounded like Emma. He rolled his sleeve down again and went outside.

A bunch of people was standing in the middle of the street. The Charming’s, Regina with her lover and the remaining dwarves. All of them looked confused and Henry even scared.  
He heard Regina’s question “What just happened to us?!”

Gold walked over to them and answered, “I think I may have the answer to that. Check your wrists.”

All of them did immediately what Gold suggested, except for Emma, who checked Henry's wrist.

“What is that?” Emma asked and stroke with her finger over the mark on Henry’s wrist.

“That... is the mark of Charon,” Gold replied.

Henry looked at him. “Charon? He was the ferryman in the old myths. He navigated a boat... to the Underworld.”

Gold nodded briefly. “Smart lad. You see, the Dark Ones only have a... a temporary pass into this world, like a tourist visa. The only way for them to stay... is to trade places with living souls.”

“Meaning us?” David asked.

“Exactly,” Gold said and pointed to the moon. “And when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the Underworld will arrive... and drag us down there.”

“That doesn't sound good,” David stated.

“Speaking as one who's died and been there, it's not,” Gold confirmed.

“So, how do we stop it?” Regina asked.

“We can't,” said Gold. “The Underworld is worse than you can possibly imagine. It's going to make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It's going to make you wish for death. And then the realization will hit... that death has already come, and this fresh torture is all that's left.”

Emma’s head bounced up. “Gold, you're scaring Henry!”

Gold screwed up his face and frowned. “Good, because we should all be scared. This is Death itself. This is a fight we cannot win.”

Emma stretched out her wrist.  
“No. I'm not marked. I'm not going to give up. There has to be something we can do.”

“You're right. There is something. Use this time wisely. Use it to say goodbye.” By saying that Gold turned and walked back into his shop, leaving the others behind.

His mind was racing, did they mark Belle as well? He had to get her to safety, no matter what.

~~

Once back in his shop he took out his phone and typed a message for her. He could only hope that she would respond, but he trusted that she would try to help saving the people.  
He pressed the send button and closed his phone again. He looked at the pile of paper beside the cash.

_Pointless_ , he thought and clutched his left wrist with his right hand. He could feel the mark through his clothes.

Resignation overcame him. Even if he had his powers he wasn’t sure if he could do anything to stop this. But without him being the Dark One, he had absolutely no chance to escape his fate. He would being sucked to the Underworld and since he had been already there he wasn’t very keen to go back there.

He went to the back room, laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine Belle lying beside him, stroking through his hair and kissing him softly.

He kissed her back hungrily. Her kisses became more intensive and her fingers started to crawl over his chest, and found a way under his shirt.  
Rumple had his eyes closed and enjoyed Belle’s caresses. Her fingers dug deeper into his skin, her kisses grew wilder. He was a bit surprised, normally Belle wasn’t like… a wildcat but he enjoyed it more than her gentleness.

“Oh Belle…” he moaned and opened his eyes. A mane of long, curled, ginger hair fell into his eyes and a pair of grey-blue eyes looked at him. Rumple’s eyes widened and he almost jumped.  
“Zelena?” he gasped, and she laughed.

“Rumple?” He heard his name.  
He woke up with a start, and opened his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest and he breathed quickly. It took him a moment until he realized that he obviously had fallen asleep for a moment.

“Belle?” he called her name, still a bit out of breath and stood up.

“Rumple, are you alright?” Belle asked worried, when she entered the back room. He looked a bit disoriented.

“Yes, yes, I’m alright. Thank you for coming,” he said and tried to forget his dream with Zelena. At least for now.

“Your message sounded urgent, what happened?” She asked.

“Belle, did you see the dark figures walking around in Storybrooke about half an hour ago?” he asked, after he had taken a look at his watch.

Belle narrowed her eyes and gave the answer Rumple had hoped for.  
“No, I have been in the library at that time. What kind of dark figures?”

Gold sighed in relief.  
“Thank god,” he said and turned to take something from the table.  
“Okay, here, here. This will save you from harm when you're crossing the town line.” He handed her a small bottle.

 

Belle frowned and asked quite confused, “Rumple, what are you talking about? A-am I going somewhere?”

“Well, that's up to you. You've always wanted to see the world. All of it is right out there, the other side of that town line. Go when you can. See all the wonders you've dreamed of, and when you've tasted it all, maybe one day you'll come back. Go today and have a life.”

Belle tilted her head and looked at him. “Rumple, I don’t understand. If you’re trying to win me back…”

“No, no, that’s not my intention. You made it clear that you… need some time. Belle, you have to leave Storybrooke. Go, and see the world. I - I’ll give you my car keys.”  
Gold grabbed for the keys and offered them to her. “Take my car and go see the world, like you always wanted.”

Belle backed off a bit; she didn’t take the keys.  
“Rumple, what is going on here?”

“Nothing!” he said and smiled at her.

“If that were true, you wouldn’t insist that I leave the town. The truth, Rumple.” She gave him one of her relentless looks and waited.

Disappointed Gold put the keys back on the table. “I just want to make sure you’re safe,” he said.

“You sent me a message, saying there’s a situation and you’d need my help. So what’s going on?” She was getting impatient.

Gold sighed and offered her to sit down.  
Belle accepted and took a seat on the bed. Gold sat down beside her and explained.

“One of our two Dark Ones, Hook for sure, invited all of his Dark ancestors to settle down in Storybrooke. The problem is, they can’t simply… move in. Every Dark One has to trade his or her place with a living soul.”

Belle was clearly shocked.  
“Does that mean if we can’t stop them they’re going to... kidnap the people and kill them?”

“No, well, not directly,” Gold said immediately. “They… mark people. And when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the Underworld will arrive... and drag the marked ones down there.”

“That means… they have already marked people?” Belle asked.

“I’m afraid they have,” Rumple said. “That’s why I want you to leave the town. Once they’re in Storybrooke, it’s too dangerous for you to stay here.”

Belle went pale and she didn’t know what to say.

“Belle, please,” Gold begged her, “leave Storybrooke. The Dark Ones won’t follow you into a world without magic.”

“No, I can’t simply leave! Here are people I care of, I can’t let them down. We need to do something!”

“But there is nothing we can’t do. This is death itself. You can’t cheat death.”

Belle looked at him and he could see the desperation in her eyes.  
“But, we can’t just let them die!”

“They are already dead. The only thing they can do is spent the last hours with their loved ones.”

Belle said nothing, but she could feel that Rumple was telling the truth. Eventually she asked “And… when the Dark Ones are in Storybrooke, what are they planning to do?”

Gold shrug his shoulders. “Sniffing out every light and destroy it. Until there’s only darkness left.”  
He looked into Belle’s face and dared to touch her cheek tenderly.  
“Belle, please. Leave Storybrooke. Before it’s too late.”

Belle nodded. Everything in her felt numb.  
“O-Okay,” she finally agreed, and Rumple sighed with relief. He stood up, took the keys again and gave them to her.

“Don’t forget to use the potion before you’re crossing the town line,” he reminded her and held out his arm to help her up.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” she asked in surprise, and put her hand into his.

Rumple shook his head and looked down. “No, you’re better off without me. I - I want you to be happy, Belle.”  
He smiled sadly at her.  
“I know I have deceived you in the most despicable way, but everything I did, I did for you.”

Belle looked uncomfortable, and it took a moment before she answered.  
“Rumple, I - I still love you, but… it happened too much between us. I can’t simply forget what you did. However, you can’t stay here either. You have no powers anymore to defend yourself. Please, come with me.”  
Her blue eyes begged him to accompany her and he almost laughed when he heard her words.

Now it sounded like she regretted that he had no powers anymore. For a split second he felt disgusted by her. No matter what he did, it wasn’t the right thing. And he did everything only for her. Always.

“They won’t harm me,” he answered instead. “I have been one of them, remember? I’m.. family.”  
He helped her up. “It’s time.”

Belle nodded and turned.

“Goodbye, Belle,” Rumple said and looked after her.

Belle hesitated for a moment, then turned one last time.  
“I knew you had it in you. Thank you, Rumple.”  
Then she left the shop and Gold could hear the car door slam. The engine started and Belle drove away.

_She didn’t even ask if I have been marked_ , he thought bitterly and could feel the mark of Charon burning on his wrist. It wouldn’t take long until he’d go to hell - again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the known scenes from season 5, aren't they? But in the beginning I have to take slow steps, a little change here, a little thought there. However, I think it's obvious where this will lead to referring to Gold's feelings. Or not? Haha, We'll see...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple's doubts about ever getting along again with Belle increase, and there is Zelena again he has to think of. But he doesn't want to believe his love to Belle is fading...  
> Meanwhile Regina and The Dark Swan pay him a visit, as they think they have figured out a way to defeat The Dark Ones - and Dark Hook.  
> Rumple sees his chance to get back to old glory...

After Belle had left, Gold stepped to the door. He watched her leaving, the stop lights of his car was the last he saw when Belle turned around a corner.  
He stood there for a few more moments, and a part of him hoped Belle would come back, and beg him to come with her, but she didn’t.

_And why should she come back_ , he thought bitterly. Surely not for him.  
He was very upset when he went down in the back of his shop, and sat down on the cot. Maybe he should try to drift off in a dream again. He didn’t want to admit it, but thinking of the dream with Zelena he felt… aroused. If he could forget what she had done to him for a moment, he almost wished…

The bell hanging over his door told him that he wasn’t alone anymore. He stood up and walked into the main part of the shop where he saw his visitors. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“We’re closed. Please, go away.”

“No,” Regina said. “We're not going down without a fight. I bet there are a lot of people in the Underworld who would be thrilled to see you and I.”

“We deserve it. And it doesn't matter. There is no alternative.”

Emma, who was there as well, interrupted both.  
“There might be, but I will need Excalibur.”

Gold looked at her frowning.  
“The only possible way Excalibur would be of any use would be if…”

“If Emma takes all the darkness into herself... and uses the sword to destroy it,” Regina finished the sentence.

“And herself.” Gold added and looked at them for a few moments, before he went to the backroom once more.

Excalibur was lying on a cupboard. He took it, then opened the doors of the cupboard, grabbed a small vial of magic and opened it.  
“Just one sprinkle,” Gold mumbled to himself when he poured a bit of the content from the vial over Excalibur’s blade.  
He put the vial back, closed the doors of the cupboard again and went back to the dealer’s room. His heart was beating a bit faster; he couldn’t believe that Emma intended to sacrifice herself. This was too good to be true.

Gold smiled at Emma in an approving way when he came back.  
“Excalibur was always destined... for the hands of a true hero.” He held the sword out for Emma.

Emma frowned.  
“That's it? You don't want to make a deal or something?”

“No.” Gold said while Emma took the sword from him. “You're a brave woman, Emma Swan.”

Emma turned and started to leave, but Gold wasn’t finished yet.

“But it might not work.”

“What? Why?” Emma asked after she had stopped and turned again.

“Well, that blade... it chooses who it finds worthy. And it chooses its miracles,” Gold explained.

Emma glowered at him.  
“It doesn't matter. Right now all that matters is I need to be with my family while I can be.” She looked at Regina now. “Come to Granny's with me.”

“No, I can't,” Regina answered.  
”Robin and I need to protect Roland and the baby from Zelena. I'll catch up with you later.”

When he heard Regina saying the name of her wicked sister, a faint image of Zelena and him kissing appeared in his head, and a pleasant feeling washed through him.

“Gold?”, Emma asked, and looked at him skeptically.

“Yes, Miss Swan?” he replied, and focused on her again.

Emma cocked her head, but only said, “Nothing. Good-bye.”

“Good luck, Miss Swan,” he called after her and was glad, when he was alone again.  
He had a few hours left, and although he had managed to transform the sword into a conduit, he couldn’t be sure that Emma would be successful.  
There was nothing else to do for him than wait. Perhaps a good moment to think about his dream. Something had changed, his feelings for Belle weren’t obviously the same anymore.

_No, it can’t be, I love her_ , he thought. In the same moment Zelena’s face appeared in his mind. He remembered kissing her in her farmhouse when she had held him captive; her smell, the softness of her hair, her warm lips on his. Although he had only tried to seduce her because he wanted to get the dagger back, he had enjoyed feeling her so close…and then…

No, at first I really wanted only her, he remembered. He had learned some important things that night that had changed a lot. But then he shook his head.

“No, I love Belle,” he said loud and the image of Zelena vanished, but after what Belle had done to him he knew it wasn’t the truth anymore. He still cared for her, but despite of the things he did wrong, he had a heart as well; and Belle had broken it.  
He wasn’t the only one who had made mistakes.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he mumbled and went to the back room. He sat down at the table, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and filled a glass.  
“Safe journey, Belle. I hope you find your happiness somewhere in the world.” He raised his glass and took a long sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing around with his doubts and feeling about Belle and Zelena a bit, leaving him in his misery not to be sure what he actually feels for anyone. For now his only reason to feel insecure about his feelings for Belle is the fact that she didn't seem to care about him in the way he had hoped she would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena finds herself back in OZ - _without_ her baby. Furious about Regina, who has seperated her from her little daughter, she tries to find a way back to Storybrooke.  
>  By a lucky coincidence she finds something that will help her to get back to Storybrooke.  
> ~~  
> Meanwhile in Storybrooke Gold and everyone who has been marked is summoned to meet their fate.

Zelena tried to hold on to the broken window in the clock tower, but the green twister Regina had summoned sucked her into its eye and took her away from Storybrooke.

When it released her she screamed in anger. She was back in OZ; Regina had her separated from her little daughter. After all Regina had done to her she did the cruelest thing to her by taking away her daughter. Zelena was a mother, and Regina should know that she would do anything to get her daughter back. The only thing that eased her pain a bit was the knowledge, Regina had been marked.

“Enjoy hell, sis,” Zelena hissed and imagined all the people Regina had killed as Evil Queen who were waiting for her. And then there was the god of the Underworld as well…  
Zelena hadn’t thought of him in a long time, and she felt guilt rising in her. Their last meeting didn’t went well, and deep inside she regretted that she had pushed him away.  
But how could she believe that someone could ever love her?

Rumple came to her mind. When she had met him, she had fallen in love with him and his powers. But he had chosen Regina and for good measure had tried to kill Zelena when he heard of her magical slippers.

He had broken her heart in more than one way, and she had to admit she had enjoyed torturing him a bit. But then they had a talk... , and that was the moment when she realized, despite he had tried to deny it, he felt something for her as well. Thinking of the moment in the kitchen she smiled…

Zelena, who intended to walk through the forest back to her castle, could hear a rustling in the bushes near her just when she was about to leave the place where the twister had put her down.  
A green fireball appeared on her palm, and she aimed in the direction from where she could hear the noise.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!”  
She got no answer, but a moment later a little dog appeared out from the bushes.  
Zelena smiled, and the fireball vanished. She kneeled down and took the dog, which barked at her.

“Well, well, if that isn’t a surprise,” she said with a satisfied smile. With a wave of her other hand she conjured a basket, and put the dog in. Now she only had to find Dorothy, and she had the feeling it wouldn’t take long until she’d show up. Her dog was everything to her, she’d look for him.  
Zelena laughed, this was perfect! She could take her revenge on her, and had a way back to Storybrooke.

~~

Rumple couldn’t decide if the time was standing still or flying. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, but suddenly he was summoned to the lake together with the others who had been marked.

Regina’s hand laid in his right hand and she had Robin on her other side. He let go of her hand immediately.

In the front row stood the Charming couple and Henry. All of them were surrounded by the Dark Ones. Gold looked for Emma, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead Hook stepped forward, and Gold went pale when he realized that he had Excalibur. His last hope was gone. Somehow the pirate had managed to get the sword from Emma, and Gold didn’t believe he’d sacrifice himself, as he was smiling when he came toward them he indicated to the lake.

“Look, the S.S. Purgatory.”

Gold and the others turned and looked at the lake where the fog was appearing. From behind the fog they could see the boat with Charon on it, ready to take everyone who is marked to the Underworld.

The former Dark One swallowed; this time his plan didn’t work. He never had reckoned Emma was stupid enough and let Dark Hook lay his fingers on Excalibur.

_That’s it then_ , he thought, and couldn’t believe it.  
Suddenly Emma appeared, nevertheless he had no hope that she would get Excalibur back from her former lover.

Rumple rolled his eyes when she apologized to her parents and friends, and said with tears in her eyes she had tried. It has been the easiest task in the world - she only needed to keep Excalibur, soak the darkness in it and sacrifice herself. He couldn’t understand how she had been able to mess up the first step. And now, because she hadn’t been able to keep a bloody sword, they’d all go to hell.

He wasn’t paying attention to Swan anymore, but thought of Belle and how his life, well, _death_ would go on in the Underworld. However, he looked up again when Regina stepped toward Hook and talked to him. When she asked him, “What kind of man had you wanted to be?”, Hooks expression changed. She seemed to have hit a nerve.

Hook didn’t say anything for some time, he was still standing with the Dark One's while Regina was back with Robin and Henry. The Charon was ready to take them to the Underworld.  
Since Killian didn’t do anything, Nimue stepped forward.  
“It’s time.”

What happened next was a complete surprise for Gold.  
When Emma tried to stop Nimue she started to strangle her with magic. Hook obviously had a change of heart in the last second. Rumple couldn’t believe his eyes when Hook eventually had decided what kind of man he wanted to be, and in the next moment all Dark Ones were absorbed into Excalibur. The sword was glowing and vibrating by the immense amount of darkness in it. Hook begged Emma to stab him with Excalibur, and Rumple became excited. He was only seconds away from becoming the most powerful Dark One ever!

And then Emma finally found the courage, and pierced the sword through Hook.

  
Rumple felt the dark powers coming back to him, but he managed to keep a neutral expression.

Emma on the other hand was turned back to her normal form, as well as Hook, who was lying in Emma’s arms, dying.

Rumple was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t had the opportunity to kill Hook himself, but given that fact that he was responsible for him becoming the Dark One again, he was satisfied that Hook would be dead for good.

As soon as Hook had taken his last breath, Rumple walked away. He had almost used magic to get himself out of there, but remembered that he officially was still a man without magic.

Once he was on his own, he grabbed for the dagger in his inner pocket, which had been created in the same moment when Excalibur had been reduced to dust.  
The new dagger was mostly black, and Rumple could feel its magic more powerful than ever before.

For a moment his joy was lessened when he thought of Belle, and how she would react if she’d ever find out that he was the Dark One again. But Belle was gone, and he didn’t reckon she’d ever come back. Suddenly he felt wonderfully free. He could use his magic without trying to hide it from her, and more importantly, he could practice the dark arts without her grumbling.

In an excellent mood Gold returned to his shop. He turned the shop sign so customers would read “closed”, and locked the door. In the back room he took out his dagger and studied it. His fingers glided over the ornaments, caressing every letter of the engraved name - ‘Rumplestiltskin’ - while a smile appeared on his lips.

“It’s so good to be back,” he said, and went back to the front where he stored his dagger safely.

~~

It didn’t take long until Zelena could hear voices coming nearer, and one she recognized immediately.

“Looking for me?”, she said and stepped forward to face Dorothy …, and Ruby and Mulan! To her surprise they were accompanying Dorothy. Mulan pointed her sword toward Zelena, as well as Dorothy did with her crossbow. Ruby did only stare at her.

“I see you picked up a few strays while I was gone”, Zelena said, and the corner of her mouth were turned down.

“Watch it, Zelena”, Ruby warned her while Mulan added, “You really want to mess with us again?”

Zelena was annoyed and rolled her eyes.

“You know you're not welcome in Oz anymore,” Dorothy said.

“You think I want to be in this emerald-tinted dump? I was banished here by your friends,” Zelena answered.

“I'm sure they had good reason,” Ruby retorted.

“Of course. To keep me from my newborn baby.” Zelena felt the anger rising again.

“Right,” Dorothy only said. It was obvious she didn’t believe a word Zelena said.

“It's the truth. You see, Dorothy, you may have the love of Oz, but I have something better; the love of my child. She needs her mommy, so you're going to take me straight back to her right now.”  
Saying that Zelena intended to magically take the silver slippers away she had given to Dorothy to get rid of her when she realized that Dorothy wasn’t wearing them.

“Where are my silver slippers?” Zelena demanded to know angrily.

“You gave them to me, and I'm not going to give them back,” Dorothy answered coldly.

Zelena smiled. “Well, then... maybe you'll think again when you see who I found sniffing through this rubble.”  
She picked up the basket and opened it so Dorothy could see Toto sitting in it. The dog whimpered.

“Toto. Don't you…” Dorothy began and wanted to get the basket from Zelena, but she closed it and Mulan held Dorothy back.

“Your mutt for the slippers. You've got until sundown tomorrow to decide which you prefer,” Zelena said with an arrogant smile on her lips before she vanished in green smoke.

A moment later she reappeared in her castle. She was sure that Dorothy wouldn’t give her the slippers freely so she be better be prepared.

She put the dog into a cage that stood in the middle of her chamber. It would take Dorothy some time to get the slippers and come up with a plan, but Zelena was sure she hadn’t wait too long until she’d appear.

She was right. Dorothy showed up only a few hours later. She had planned to take Zelena out, but to Dorothy’s demise, the Wicked Witch was prepared for a possible attack and froze her right where she stood.

Zelena laughed.  
“Do you really think you’re a match for me?” Zelena circled around her like a vulture.  
“I had hoped you’d come up with something clever.” She stopped in front of her and looked at her scornfully while saying “But you’re only a stupid girl that doesn’t belong here. You had better stayed in Kansas. You’re disgusting. It’s time I’ll get rid of you!”

Zelena turned and grabbed the gramophone steel needle, which she had filled with a sleeping curse potion a long time ago.  
A prick in Dorothy’s finger did the rest, and the woman fell asleep before she hit the ground.

“You may have the love of the people, but that won’t help you this time. Too bad nobody truly loves you.”

Then she took the silver slippers from her, put them on, clicked her heels three times and vanished in green smoke. Someone would find Dorothy and her dog soon, however, Zelena didn’t care about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's still the plot everyone knows, but I promise you don't have to wait long for the twisted story I had in mind. The next chapter will start to change things, just hang on a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns to Rumple after Henry had called her.  
> She's proud of him for being so selfless, and is ready to give him another chance.  
> Rumple has to sort his feelings by Belle's return. Is he taking another chance?

The next evening, Gold was sitting in his house at home, letting his mind wander. In the beginning, he had thought of Belle, but quickly someone else stole herself into his mind.  
Zelena.

He couldn’t forget the dream he had had earlier, and thinking about the kisses he felt aroused again. Despite what she had done to him - he felt attracted to her. And if he was honest, he had already felt attracted to her when they had met for the first time, and he had seen her magical potential. Too bad she had fallen in love with him as well; it disqualified her from casting his curse, so he had to reject her and choose Regina. A choice he regretted, but finding his son had been more important than hurting her feelings.

Gold sighed when he thought about the moment, when Zelena had revealed to him that she had been able to take him wherever he wanted to go, and he had tried to kill her.  
If things had gone differently… he tried to imagine having Zelena by his side, living with her and loving her. He was sure that she wouldn’t have tried to change him into a better man, like Belle had done. Zelena loved power as much as he did and could understand what it meant to have magic… to have power…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The next moment he heard a quite familiar voice calling for him.

“Rumple? Are you there?”

Gold couldn’t believe that she was back and almost ran to open the door. He had completely forgotten about Zelena by now.

“Belle?” he asked and opened the door. “I - I thought you were on your way to New York!”  
Seeing her standing in the doorway, and even smiling at him made him feel guilty.

“H-Henry called. He told me everything. Why didn’t you call me, and tell me, that we’re safe now?”

“Belle, I…” Gold started, but before he could react she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“For the first time, you were truly selfless,” she said, assuming he hadn’t called her because he knew that she had always wanted to see the world, and wanted to give her the freedom she needed. Then she broke the kiss. “You know, I don't need to see the world to know what I want anymore. What I want is to be with you.” Belle pulled him into a kiss again.

Rumple was taken by surprise by her words. All he could do at the moment was react to her by kissing her back, but he did it halfheartedly. He broke the kiss, and shoved her gently away from him.

“Is… something wrong?” Belle asked suspiciously. She looked sad.

“No-no, of course not,” Gold hastened to say, “it’s just… I - I didn’t think you’d come back to me.” He managed to give her a smile, and to show her that everything was alright, he pulled her into an embrace.

Belle cuddled in his arms, and sighed with relief. She looked deep into his eyes and asked with a seductive voice, “Why don’t we… have a romantic night?”

Normally, Gold would have been delighted, but not this time.

“Belle, I - I’m not sure if we should rush things after what happened. Maybe… maybe we should start with a dinner? Talk about things first?”

Belle looked disappointed and Rumple felt uncomfortable. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he also didn’t want to have a romantic night with her.

“I just want to make sure that you really want this,” he explained. “You’re euphoric because we cheated death. Just… take it slow, and make sure that you want to be with me after you have slept a night over it.”

Belle was obviously not very happy that he rejected her, but she thought highly of him for being so considerate. She smiled at him and nodded eventually.

“Dinner for a start would be perfect,” she agreed.

Rumple looked relieved and hurried into the kitchen to cook something.

Making a soup and salad gave him some time to think about the situation. While he was preparing the ingredients, he tried to listen to his heart to find out what he felt for Belle after all that happened between them. He tried to remember when he had no doubt about his love for her, tried to summon some images of them being happy. They were pleasant memories, however, he didn’t feel the same way for her anymore like he did in the beginning.

He knew he had made mistakes, he had lied to her, had deceived her, but all he had done had been for her. To keep her safe, being able to give her the life she wanted. Love her and care for her, but it hadn’t been enough for her. She might have thought that she loved him, but the truth was, she had constantly tried to change him into someone he had never been, and also didn’t want to become. Was that love? Perhaps it was a point of view. He had no doubt she meant well by trying to change him into a better man, and he had tried. But she wanted him to become a completely different man.

“That’s not what love is,” Gold mumbled and stirred the soup that started to boil. There were a few things about Belle he didn’t approve of either, but he had never tried to change her or stop her from doing what she wanted to do. On the contrary, as long as Belle wasn’t in any danger, he tried to support her and give her some freedom. She had made mistakes as well, but nevertheless, he had been there for her and didn’t let her down. He would never have broken up with her.

He took the soup off the burner and continued preparing the salad.  
When he was finished, he arranged the salad on a plate as well as the soup and carried it into the living room where Belle was sitting on the couch, reading a book she had taken out of the cupboard.

“Belle, dinner is served,” Gold said when he put the plates on the table. She seemed to be completely lost in her book because she didn’t react to him when he entered.  
She looked up when she heard his voice and smiled at him before she stood up and came over.

“Oh, Rumple, it looks delicious,” she said and sat down. “Thank you.”

Gold nodded and went in the kitchen again to get his own plates.

Belle waited until he sat down. She was in a very good mood and her eyes seemed to beam.

Gold forced a smile on his lips. “You’re quite welcome,” he said and tasted the soup.

Belle started to eat, too, and talked about her short trip, and how surprised and touched she had been when she realized Rumple had sent her away to keep her safe while he stayed.

Gold didn’t say anything. He only gave her a smile from time to time so she wouldn’t get suspicious that something wasn’t right.

When both had finished, Belle offered him once more to spend a romantic night with her.

While Gold cleared the table he sighed quietly. “Belle, I don’t think this is a good idea. Not that I wouldn’t want it, but I don’t want you to regret it. I mean, a few days ago you broke up with me. Although you said I’m finally being the man you want me to be, with a pure heart, and a hero, you didn’t know if you want to make it work again.”

It was obvious Belle didn’t like what he said to her, but at least she seemed to get his point and respected it. When Gold returned, she stroked over his face.  
“I appreciate that you want me to be sure. But I am sure, Rumple. However, if you want me to sleep over my decision, I’ll do it. Good night.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then she went upstairs and disappeared into the bedroom.

Gold took a deep breath. He was glad that he could spend the night alone, as he wasn’t in any mood for romance. At least not with her. Zelena came into his mind. Thinking of having her on the kitchen table and kissing her he was more longing for him at the moment.

“Maybe I should take a cold shower,” he said to himself and started to wash the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the night with Belle never happened. Let's see what happens to both of them without that baby to connect them. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers Rumple's secret, and blackmails him to open a portal to the Underworld to find Hook.  
> Rumple agrees, and needs to explain Belle he's leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Unfortunately I have lost my beta reader and although I tried very hard to find another, I failed. There are two options now - go into hiatus and probably never finish it, or continue posting it without proof-read.  
>  I decided to try the last option. If someone of you would be interested in proof-reading my lines, I'd be more than grateful.  
> I'm not native english, so you will find some mistakes I made with spelling, grammar, or use words that sound weird because I had to look them up, and simply chose the wrong one.  
> My sincerest apologies about that, I don't know if my stories are simply that bad that no one wants to correct them or I'm simply the most unlucky person in the universe to find a beta reader :(  
> However - if you decide to continue reading, you now know what to expect.

About two hours later, Belle was certainly asleep by now, he received a text message from Emma. It said “Meet me at your shop now.”  
Gold wasn’t pleased that she ‘summoned’ him, but he had to know what she wanted as former Dark One. He just hoped she didn’t get suspicious or even had found out what he had done.  
To keep up appearances he used his car to drive to the shop instead of poofing near it.

It took him about 15 minutes to get there. The windows were illuminated, and he became anxious when he realized that Emma seemed to have broken in and waited inside.  
He opened the door and his fears had become true; Emma was waiting at the counter.  
Gold entered and closed the door behind him. His expression wasn’t very friendly, he hated it when someone broke into his shop and sniffed around.  
“Now, you see. This isn't the library or Granny's or some bus station, Miss Swan. This is my shop. Unless the sign says "open" - you're not invited,” he said while he walked toward her until he stood behind the counter.  
Emma’s eyes were directed at the blank surface of the counter. She was staring at it without seeing anything.  
“I think I was invited,” she said without looking at him.  
“I hear whispering. It's the dagger. It's calling to me.”  
Gold was alarmed by now. Under no circumstances Emma must learn that he was the Dark One again, and had the dagger. Although it was certainly too late for that. She had been the Dark One and Gold knew exactly what former Dark Ones could feel or hear.  
Nevertheless he tried to convince her that she was imagining things. And that was exactly what he said to her.  
“You're upset, imagining things.”  
Emma looked at him and said insistently “No, I'm not. It's here, isn't it? You have it, don't you?”  
Gold knew that she knew the truth, so there was no necessity to lie about it anymore.  
So he confessed.  
“Yes, I do.” He took the dagger out of a rag and laid it on top of the counter. This dagger was black, not silver like the old one, and it had once again "Rumplestiltskin" written across it.  
Emma looked shocked.  
“You are the Dark One. Again.”  
Gold almost giggled slightly.  
“Yes. Had hoped to keep that secret. Wasn't expecting you to hear it. But then, most Ex-Dark Ones are dead.”

  
“How is this possible?” Emma asked.  
_Well, why not tell her_ , Gold thought. _After all I wouldn’t have my powers back if it wouldn’t have been for her._  
“When you came to me, asking for the sword, I’ve seen an opportunity. A chance I had never imagined would present itself again. As fate would have it, a small vial of magic was close at hand. One sprinkle... and I knew I could get it all back. I turned the sword into a conduit. So that while Hook thought he was destroying the darkness, he was actually... moving it. Channelling it someplace safe.”  
“Into you,” Emma finished.  
“He had no idea. And now... things are as they should be.” Gold leaned on the desk, satisfied with himself. The dagger was still lying in front of him.  
Emma became angry. “Hook sacrificed himself, and you took that from him!”  
Saying the last words she went to strike him with her magic, but Gold only raised a hand and stopped her with his own magic.  
“Do you honestly think that you can hurt me? I now have the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived... including you.”  
“You found a loophole, betrayed us all again,” Emma said still stunned.  
“It's what I do. It's the man I am.”  
“Well, then, Dark One... now that you have your power back... you're going to do something for me.” Cold fury ran through Emma, but her voice stayed calm.  
“And why would I do anything for you?” He asked and smirked slightly.  
“Because I still have magic. And I'm willing to bet I can get to Belle and tell her everything before you can kill me.”  
“Don't test me,” Gold said and the danger in voice was notable.  
Emma wasn’t impressed; she had lost too much, and countered with a threatening voice and some tears in her eyes.  
“Don't test me. You really want to take that chance? That she will, once again... know the kind of man you really are?”  
Gold considered for a moment what she had said. Did he really care about Belle knowing after all?  
_Not really_ , he thought, however, if she’d learn his little secret he wanted to be the one who’d tell her. So he asked, “What do you want, Miss Swan?”

~~

After Emma had left his shop, Gold took his dagger and got into his car. Now that his secret wasn’t a secret anymore it was too dangerous to leave the dagger in the shop. It was better to have it with him all the time from now on.  
Some time later he turned into the driveway of his estate. The light in the upper level was turned off and he hoped Belle was still asleep and didn’t notice that he had left the house in the night.  
He stayed a few more minutes in the car, thinking about the new situation. Emma wanted him to summon Charon, to take them to the Underworld; but this time, they’d go not because they were forced, but wanted to go. To find Hook and bring him back.  
He needed to think about what he should tell Belle without getting her suspicious. He knew he could keep his secret some time from her; maybe it was best to help Miss Swan and talk with Belle when he was back. He would tell her the truth, but he already knew how she’d react. Perhaps it was time to rethink about their relationship.  
Gold didn’t rule out that they had a chance to find a way to come together again - sometime, but he didn’t believe things would be better if she’d learn about him being the Dark One again.  
_Not ‘if’_ , he corrected himself, _but ‘when’_.  
Somehow she would find out. Telling her the truth by himself was the only chance to save things if that was even possible. The question was, when the time had come, would he want to mend ties with her at all?  
_‘That’ll depend on how she reacts_ , he thought and got out of the car.

~~

The next morning Rumple had prepared breakfast that he put on a tray. He thought a breakfast in bed would be a good start before he’d tell her that he’d leave for the Underworld.  
Belle was still asleep when he opened the door of the sleeping room, but woke up when he entered.

  
“Good morning,” she greeted him.  
“Oh Rumple, that’s so sweet! You made breakfast,” she added, when he put down the tray on the blanket and sat down on the edge.  
“I wanted to surprise you,” he said, and waited until she had sat up and started to eat.  
“It’s delicious,” she assured him, and he smiled at her.  
When she was finished he put the tray on the floor, and looked at her trying to find the right words.  
“Is something wrong?” she asked when she realized that there was something he wanted to tell her, but obviously didn’t know how.  
“Yes, sweetheart,” he answered, glad she had asked.  
“You probably know that Hook sacrificed himself to save us all,” he began.  
Belle nodded and her expression was sad.  
“See, Miss Swan contacted me yesterday. She wants to go to the Underworld to find her deceased lover. And she asked me for help to get there.”  
“The Underworld?” Belle asked and frowned.  
“I'll only be gone for a day. Just long enough to retrieve Hook,” he explained quickly.  
“I-I don't understand. Why you?”  
“Because, Belle, I'm the only who's been there. Plus, my blood can summon the ferry.”  
Belle leaned forward to kiss him, she was clearly not very happy that he wanted to go there, but he did it to help Emma and save Hook. Belle was proud of him that he was helping them.  
“Just come back to me,” she said.  
Rumple only nodded briefly then rose and said, “I have to go to the shop and prepare some things before I meet the others. If you could do me a favor and keep an eye on the shop as long as I am gone?” he asked.  
“Of course. Please be careful.”  
“I will,” he said, then lifted up the tray and left.

Down in the kitchen he quickly washed the dishes. He didn’t want to wait for Belle to get dressed and come down so he left his house, and drove back to his shop.

Once there he took his time to look up an old spell to make sure he remembered it correctly. He would use it when he was back in the Underworld. He also made sure by checking his inventory that his shop down there had all the ingredients he needed.  
He hadn’t told anyone yet that the Underworld looked like Storybrooke.  
When he had been there for the relatively short time before Bae gave his life for his, he had stayed in his house. He had thought it would be better to stay hidden; a lot of people had wanted to get their revenge on him. But this time he’d come only for a visit, and he would make sure that he didn’t stay long.  
It didn’t take long until he had everything prepared. He could have stayed until late evening at home with Belle, but he didn’t want to and moreover he knew that she wouldn’t stay for long as she was busy with her own assignments.  
Until he would leave to meet Swan and whoever would accompany her, he turned the sign at the door, showing “closed” for customers. Then he went to the back room, and took his dagger out. He just wanted to hold it; feel that it was real. He smiled, while his fingers traced along the blade and the engraved letters. And then he remembered that he was also prisoner of it; again. He sighed, and put the dagger away, took a glass, poured some Whiskey in it, and leaned back while he took a sip. The golden liquid ran down his throat, and warmed his stomach. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold has summoned Charon, and all of them arrive in the Underwold.  
> While the Charming and friend's gang continue looking for Hook, Gold makes a slight detour to his shop to get things moving, and encounters father, Peter Pan.  
> Not exactly the man he had hoped to see.

Night was setting in, and Rumple set off to meet Emma at the same lake where Charon had appeared the first time.  
When he got there, Emma was already waiting. She was accompanied by her parents, Regina, Robin and even Henry.

“Do you really think it is wise to take a child down to hell?”, Gold asked her.  
“I’m not a child anymore. And in case you have forgotten, I’m the author,” Henry answered before Emma or Regina could do.  
Gold shrug his shoulders, and stepped to Emma who was standing by the water’s edge.  
“Do it,” she only said, staring at the water.  
Rumple sighed and took out his dagger. He cut his hand but didn’t let the blood drop to the water surface yet.  
“Are you sure about this?” he asked one last time.  
Emma glowered at him and repeated slowly, “Do it.”

Gold turned his hand so the blood dropped into the water. Where the blood hit the surface ringlike waves spread out. A moment later fog appeared behind the small island, and the ferry with Charon emerged out of it.  
Knowing there would be a hidden walkway under the surface, Emma stepped onto it first, holding Hook's ring in her hand. Her parents, Regina, Robin, Henry and Mr Gold followed. The group walked toward the boat.

When all of them were on board, the ferry disappeared into the fog, which engulfed the boat completely, as well as the passengers. They could barely see each other.  
Rumple heard a dull noise then Mary Margaret asked, “Emma, are you okay?”  
The fog began to lift, and Rumple saw that Emma was lying in the boat, but opened her eyes already.  
“Yeah, you passed out,” her father stated and helped her up.  
“Yeah. I'm fine,” Emma assured and looked around. She could see some outlines from smaller ships and a warehouse. It looked quite familiar.  
“Good. Because we're here,” Gold said.

A moment later the ferry docked. They walked on the boardwalk off the small boat, and entered hell, before somehow transitioning into walking down Main Street, in the Underworld version of Storybrooke. The clock tower was broken and laid on the ground, and deceased people walked around, most of them staring at them.  
“I don't think we're in Maine anymore,” Regina stated the obvious.  
“How is this possible?” Emma asked and looked around, wondering. “How does the Underworld look like Storybrooke?”

“Your questions are pointless. All that matters is, all these people in this Underworld are dead and trapped because they have unfinished business.” Gold said.  
An engine revved, and in the distance they saw Cruella drive past in her car.  
“Cruella.” Emma said toneless.  
“That's right. And she's here because of you. And I imagine there are many here because of all of us. Let's not lollygag.” Gold said sharply.  
Emma seemed to remember why they were here.  
“Split up. We'll cover more ground.”  
“Agreed. The sooner we get out of here, the better,” Regina confirmed, and looked uneasily to someone from her past who she had killed.  
Although Rumple had no intention to walk around in the Underworld, looking for a dead pirate, he accompanied Emma. The sooner they would find him, the sooner he could go home.

~~

After some hours walking through the hell version of Storybrooke there was still no sign of the pirate. Emma had led Gold to any places she could imagine where he could be or where they had been, but he simply wasn’t there.  
Emma didn’t want to give up, but she didn’t know where to look else, and they had to meet the others. Maybe they had found him or or least had heard something. So they made their way back to the Diner.  
Emma opened the door and saw her parents already waiting. Her mother looked a bit confused, but Emma thought it would because of the strange place.  
“Mom. Dad. You find anything?” she asked.  
Gold had entered the diner as well and closed the door.  
“Uh... there's no sign of him at the park or the town hall,” Mary Margaret informed her.  
“This is hopeless. We don't even know if Hook's here. What if he has no unfinished business?” Emma began to worry.  
“He died as a Dark One, Miss Swan,” Rumple interrupted. “Trust me, he's here. Look, I'm finished being a team player. If you want things done, let me do them my way. I may have something down here that can help us.”  
Without caring what the others would say he left the diner again, heading to his shop to get a piece of magic that would speed things up.

He walked at a brisk pace, trying to be seen by as less people as possible.  
However, when he reached his shop he paused for a moment, and looked up at the broken sign. It was almost painful to see it in such a state. After a few moments, he entered the shop. The first thing that he saw was a spinning wheel that worked rapidly on its own. He walked further into the shop, and saw the chipped cup and it's matching saucer.  
He lifted the cup carefully, and immediately thought of Belle, and the moment she had dropped it. He had scared her, but he had been joking. Nevertheless, this had been a special moment between them. The first time when she had looked at him in a different, more approving way. He would never forget her nervous smile when he had told her that this had been a quip. Why had things become so difficult between them?  
Rumple sighed and put the cup back. Then he noticed his childhood doll. This was a memory he prefered not to have and he looked quickly away, and made his way behind the counter and opened the safe.

“Looking for something?”  
A well too known voice came from behind him, just when he realized that the safe was empty.  
Gold turned and he clearly wasn’t happy to see his father standing in his shop.  
“Peter Pan. I certainly wasn't looking for you.”  
“Oh, come on, son. Don't be like that. Aren't you glad to see your dear old father?”  
“Just because you... sired me, that doesn't make you my father.”  
He stepped out from behind the counter and stops in front of Peter Pan.  
“Step aside.”  
Pan moved aside, and Rumple continued looking for the potion.  
“Keep looking for as long as you like. But down here, this is my shop. And you won't find anything unless I want you to,” Pan remembered him.  
“Be careful with your threats,” Rumple replied without interrupting his search.  
“Or what? You'll kill me again? Maybe it's time to put the past behind us. This is what you're looking for, right?”  
Pan held the potion in his hands, before he placed it down next to the wooden doll.  
“Go on. Take it.”

Gold turned and looked at him and the potion that was standing there. He didn’t take it but stayed focused on Pan.  
“How generous. How many strings are attached?”  
“No strings. Rumple, I meant what I said before I died. I... I do want to start over.”  
“Never gonna happen. I sent you here for a reason.” Rumple gnashed. His eyes told Pan that there was no mercy for him.  
Nevertheless, Pan was honest this time, and tried to convince his son to help him.  
“I miss the world above, the tastes, the smells.”  
“Sorry. You can't go back.”  
“Not unless I trade places with a living soul. And those people you came down with... they are not your friends. And they are living... for now. Maybe one of them doesn't make the trip back, but your dear old dad does.”  
“Not interested.” Rumple’s eyes were full of hatred.  
“Not yet. But... this one's on the house for today.” He picked up the potion and held it out for his son. “A gesture of goodwill... from a father to his son.”

Rumple stared at him. It was clear he didn’t want to accept the “gift”, but he also didn’t want to stay down here for longer than necessary.  
He took the vial from Pan and left the shop without saying another word.

Rumple was in a bad mood, the encounter with his father had brought back memories from his childhood and also his trip to Neverland that he prefered not to have.  
He didn’t feel sorry that he had killed his father. After all, he had deserved it; more than anyone else.  
However, if he hadn’t killed Pan, his son Bae would still be alive. It was a bitter awareness, but how could he have anticipated that Bae would try to bring him back from the dead? He had never thought his son would even think about the possibility, not after all Rumple had done to him.  
He tried to shove these memories away, and decided it would be best to use the back door from the Diner. It would give him a few more minutes to clear his mind.  
He walked behind it, and when he opened the door he could already hear their voices. Regina was just saying, “No, it's not. He's here because I killed him. The only way I've been able to deal with that is by imaging he went to a better place, but... he didn't. Maybe I should get on that boat.”  
“Yes, you should,” Emma answered.  
Gold waited a moment and listened to their conversation.  
“Absolutely not,” David held against it. “We're not leaving until we find Hook together.”  
“It's dangerous here,” Emma added for consideration.  
“Which is why we're not leaving you alone.”  
That had been her mother. Typical. Rumple sighed and entered the room.  
“Perhaps I can cut through this little family squabble.” He held the vial visible for all of them.  
“What the hell is that?” Robin asked.  
“This is the way to find your deceased pirate. The Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch,” Rumple explained.  
“That's a mouthful.”  
Gold looked reproachfully at Regina, who had thrown in the last comment.  
“It lets you communicate with the dead. Pour this over Hook's grave, and we can stop guessing where he is and simply ask him.”

David stepped forward.  
“You're saying Hook has a grave here in the Underworld?”  
“Everyone down here has a grave. You'll find the cemetery right where you remember it,” Gold explained.  
“Well, if this works, we could find Hook before the boat leaves. We could all get out of here together.” Emma’s mother looked at her daughter with hope in her eyes.  
“A fine idea,” Gold praised her.  
“I suggest you all get moving.”  
“No way.” Emma now walked toward Rumple. “You're coming with us.”  
Gold thrusted the vial into Emma’s hand.  
“You can do this part on your own. There's a boat that's leaving soon. You want to find Hook? Fine. But I have no interest in exploring this world further. You can meet me there. But that's entirely up to you.”  
Saying that he walked toward the front door.  
He was aware that Emma made an attempt to hold him back, but Mary Margaret stepped toward her daughter, held her back by putting her hand onto her chest and said, before she could open her mouth.  
“Emma. There's no time to argue. If there's even a chance…”  
Rumple missed the rest as he had left the Diner by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta reader in sight, but this chapter is completely 1:1 from the episode "Souls of the departed". I added some minor thoughts Rumple has in this AU.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the heroes are still trying to find Hook, both Rumple and Cora learn something that could and will have serious consequences.  
> Rumple is eager to get back to Storybrooke, and decides it time to help Emma finding Hook. Things don't go exactly as planned, and Rumple ends up with Hades who suggests to make a deal.

Hades, who had witnessed the arrival of the uninvited “guests”, watched with growing anger that one person of the group had also another reason of being down here. Not only to help that Swan woman, but to look for her father and former lover.  
Regina, the Ex-Evil Queen. Hades wasn’t keen that she might help her father to move on, or any other soul. He knew that she had changed to the worse, at least for his standards. She had turned into a so called ‘hero’, and that made her dangerous. She might get the idea to seek forgiveness and help unredeemed souls to leave his kingdom. He couldn’t let that happen. But there was someone who might be able to convince her to go back.  
He sent for Cora, who was only too glad to get her daughter back to safety and could move on herself. At least that was what Hades promised her.

However, things didn’t go well for Cora. Regina stayed, and to make things worse she had found her father who moved on despite Cora’s efforts to make him go into the abyss, only to show Regina her fate. She couldn’t know that Regina’s appearance had deliver him from his unfinished business and Cora had to witness in horror, that the bridge was formed for him that led into the light.  
The result was that the clock tower moved on. But she had tried! Hades must know that.

~~

A few hours later the Underworld visitors met at the fallen clock tower. Night had set in, and Gold wanted nothing more than to leave this place.  
Mary Margaret, who had of course known that Regina had met her parents, and also knew with what Cora had threatened her said, “Tell me your father's okay.”  
“He's better than okay,” Regina answered with a wide smile and Henry explained, “He's in a better place now.”  
“Wait. That means everyone here…” Mary Margaret began.  
“...can be saved,” David finished her sentence.  
Regina added,”Every soul in this town has unfinished business. And chances are, for a lot of them, we're that business.”  
Rumple couldn’t believe what he heard. Indignant about them he said, “You've all deluded yourself if you think these people are worth your time. They're not the dearly departed. They are dead, wretched souls, and I want no part of it.”  
“What you want doesn't matter,” Emma snapped at him. “I wasn't bluffing... I'm happy to tell Belle about your return to Dark One-ness.”  
Gold struggled to keep his temper when Emma tried to blackmail him.  
“Our agreement was to find your pirate and get the hell out of here. If you want to distract yourself with this other asinine pursuit, be my guest. I'm out.”  
He turned and walked away, leaving the group standing there.

~~

Cora was on her way down to Hades’ chamber. It was inevitable and Cora was scared.  
Once at the bottom she walked through a tunnel before coming out in a private lounge area with music playing. Hades was sitting in a chair drinking wine, and a woman was giving him a pedicure.  
“Mm,” Hades chuckled. “Did you hear that, Cora?”  
“The music? Yes. But I've never been very fond of the violin.”  
“I wouldn't expect a miller's daughter to appreciate a virtuoso like Paganini, but, no, I didn't mean the music. I was talking about the clock. Did you hear that little tick up there? It was the sound of your incompetence.”  
“Why do you want my daughter gone? What threat could she pose to you?”  
“Ah. Tick, tick, tick. You see, each clock tick means a soul has left my domain. Do I look like I like to lose anything?”  
“I did what you asked. I didn't want to. I... I jeopardized my relationship with her.”  
“Yes, because you thought you could get her to do what I wanted, which you couldn't. If it makes you feel any better,” he chuckled again, “she's going to regret her decision.”  
“Don't threaten her. Or me. Now... I want what I was promised.”  
“Ah. Really, Cora. I'm surprised you care so much about Regina... especially after what you did to your other daughter.”  
Cora went pale. “How do you know about Zelena?”  
“Oh, I know about everything. Including why you gave her up. All so you could claw your way out of a miserable peasant life. Which suggests the perfect punishment.”  
He chimed his glass and turned Cora back into the miller’s daughter.

  
“Look at that. A miller's daughter once again. Hurry now, Cora. You... you have flour to deliver. That's what they do at mills, isn't it? I never paid much attention. It seems like such dull work.”  
“No. No, you... promised you'd save us. Just…”  
“And you promised not to fail.”  
Hades stood up; his expression was relentless and hard.  
“Something to think about for eternity. Something… to think about your daughter who had to suffer. Living with people who treated her worse than a dog just because you wanted your other daughter to be Queen. Think about Zelena. And never forget what you have done to her. Bye.”

Cora stared at the god of the Underworld in disbelief. She couldn’t believe what he had said about Zelena. It was clear that he seemed to know her better than Cora herself. But how was that possible?  
Dressed in her old miller’s rags she sobbed, before she began to push the heavy wheelbarrow full of flour.  
Hades watched with an amused look upon his face, before his hair turned into blue flames.  
He would torture Cora for all eternity, there was no excuse for what she had done to Zelena.

~~

Rumple entered his shop.  
“Father?” he called, but he didn’t get an answer. He closed the door, and walked further into the shop only to discover a piece of parchment with a note written on which he picked up and began to read. It was a note from his father, Peter Pan.

 _My son… this shop is yours to do with as you wish. And my offer still stands. Use what's in the case when you want to accept it, and we can be a family again._  
_Your father._

Gold had no intention to reunite in any way with his father again. He was glad that he had left the shop. He locked the door, then walked past a brewing substance in a black pot.  
On the counter was standing a jar filled with a yellow fluid that contained an eyeball. He opened it, and poured the fluid away. He let the eyeball roll onto his hand, grabbed a distorted branch with his other hand and went over the the steaming cauldron.  
First he dropped the branch into it, then the eyeball.  
Behind him was standing a glass ball, that he took next. He held it in the steam over the potion.  
“Show me... show me who I seek.”  
An image was formed in the glass ball. It showed Zelena’s baby that was lying in a crib, sleeping peacefully.

  
Rumple’s eyes widened in shock, and his hands began to tremble. The glass ball slid through his fingers and smashed on the ground. Gold scrambled on the ground, and tried to gather the smashed glass.  
“Oh, no! No! That can’t be!” He was completely stunned.

He was kneeling in the midst of the broken pieces of crystal for some time. Eventually he stood up, and left the shop. He was thinking over and over the spell he had used, and there was only one explanation for what the crystal ball had shown him; he had made a mistake, maybe used the wrong ingredient or too much of something. It was only too bad that he knew he had done everything correctly. However, even if the spell had worked, it seemed that Zelena didn’t know what it had revealed to Rumple. And he would make sure that he’d be the only one who knew about it. It was a secret that had to stay hidden; forever. This situation caused a lot of trouble and possible consequences, he didn’t even want to think about yet.

~~

He was on his way to Miss Swan. He felt the urgent desire to get back to the real Storybrooke, and to gain certainty about some things. His only problem was that Miss Swan didn’t find the pirate yet. If he liked it or not, if he ever wanted to go home he had to help her to find that bloody pirate.  
Before he even opened the door to the apartment of the Charmings he could hear Regina, Emma and Robin Hood.  
Gold didn’t care to knock, but opened the door.  
“What are you doing?”  
All of them stared at him and David answered, “We're going to get Hook. What's it look like?”  
“We know Hades will have him in some sort of isolation. Meg told us there's an entrance nearby.” Emma brought him up to speed.  
Gold frowned. “So all 45 of you are going to slip down into the deepest level of detention in the Underworld. Hades knows you're here. He'll have put up barriers to keep the living out of all the places he doesn't want us going. You walk into his domain, you'll all be puffs of dust.”  
“So we get a new plan,” Emma stated and gave him a questioning look.  
“Correct. Five of you occupy yourselves as you will. Perhaps cleaning?” He suggested with a clear trace of irony, then turned to Emma.  
“You and I will go in with the assistance of a helpful dead person. I can extend their aura, if you will, so that two living souls can get through Hades' barrier.”  
“Wait a minute,” Emma interrupted him. “Yesterday, you hid in your shop. Today, you're going to lead the charge to find a man that you hate?”  
“Yeah, because I realized that if don't step in, we are never going to get home, and I want very much to get home to my wife,” he lied. He didn’t want to see Belle as much as he wanted to see Zelena’s baby.  
“Okay. So how do we get a helpful dead person to loan their aura so we can confront the god of the Underworld himself?” Emma asked.  
“You leave that to me. I've got someone in mind. Someone I've known a long time.” When Rumple thought of the person he had in mind, he pressed his lips together and his cheek muscles twitched.

He left the apartment to find his ex wife, Milah. It didn’t take him long and he saw her in the middle of Main Street. She was helping some children to cross it, and when she recognized him, she wasn’t very happy to see him.  
However, Rumple managed to talk her into finding Hook.  
On their way down to Hades’ domain Emma started to talk about Baelfire / Neal. Rumple felt uneasy when he heard that Emma had had a vision of his son, but he stayed quiet, and listened. Unfortunately for him Milah had decided to accompany them further into Hades’ world so he had to endure her presence longer than he had hoped.  
When the boat docked, Rumple refused to leave the boat alone because it was too value. Since Milah still mistrusted him, she stayed as well while Emma went to rescue her pirate.  
It was an awkward moment when Rumple and Milah were alone. It became even more awkward when they started to talk about Rumple’s marriage and Milah’s unfinished business.  
Rumple had never thought that their son would be the reason that Milah couldn’t move on. After all she hadn’t cared about leaving him and ran away with a pirate.  
Suddenly Hades showed up, and froze Milah. Rumple pulled out his dagger, and pointed it at Hades.

 

“Get your hand off that squiggly little thing. I'm not here to fight,” the god of the Underworld said slightly laughing.  
Rumple wasn’t in the mood to make fun at all and answered deadly serious.  
“Yeah, well, perhaps I am.”  
“Oh, even when I'm here to talk about a deal.” Hades became more serious by now.  
“A deal?” Rumple asked after a moment where he considered Hades’ words. He lowered his dagger, but stayed alerted.  
Hades smirked.  
“Let's chat.”  
Gold was worried, and his face spoke volumes. Hades made a gesture with his hand, and both he and Rumple vanished in blue fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first huge step into another direction. Things will become different than in the show from now on, although the original story will flow around the new plot.  
> There will be some flashbacks soon that are altered, and some that are completely new.  
> Thanks for reading along so far, but now prepare for entering my universe :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple accepts Hades' deal, and destroy the boat that could take all of them back.  
> Emma has found Hook in the meantime, but her plan to let Regina split her heart to bring Hook back fails when they realize Hades has trapped three of them down here.  
> Eager to go home and find Zelena's baby, Rumple shows up in Hades' chamber and demands to be brought back. He didn't reckon Hades would discover his dark secret, and since Hades threaten him to tell Belle about 'his' daughter, Rumple has no choice than to work for him.
> 
> Soon Hades forces him to work on a portal to bring someone to the Underworld - alive. When Rumple opens it, something goes wrong, and Hades is pissed.

Hades had poofed them away and in the next moment Rumple found himself sitting in a chair in Hades’ chamber. The god handed him a glass of wine.  
“You knew we were there the whole time,” Gold stated, and took a sip.  
Hades laughed.  
“Yes. You betcha. You know, I'm a fan of yours. I mean, there are Dark Ones, and then there is you. You're quite the worthy rival to my hot throne.”  
“So is this how you treat rivals?”  
“Did I say ‘rival’? I meant ‘supplier’. You've sent so many lovely dead people my way. I mean, Regina does okay, but you've been at it longer, and she's gotten, you know, ugh lately.”  
Hades chuckled.  
“So what I really need is you back up there doing your thing, and your friends... I want them down here, not doing their thing, because frankly, they piss me off. So I need you to sink that boat you found because it's their way out of here.”  
“Well, I was going to use that boat, too.”  
“No problem. I'll just wave my manicured hand, and boom, you'll be in bed with Mrs. Dark One by ten. You in?”  
“Well, you can destroy that boat yourself, I have no doubt.”  
“I could do it myself, yes, but I want you to do it. So, are you a man I can do business with, or do I simply have to kill all of you?”  
“But my ex-wife saw you just now. She'll tell everyone.”  
“I'm sure that's a puzzle you can solve. Now, just how eager are you to get home?”

  
Rumple swallowed. He was quite eager to get home, but despite what Milah had done to him; she was still the mother of his son, and sending her into the river of souls wasn’t what he wanted to do. However, Milah was dead.  
“Deal,” he said after a moment, and took a long sip of his wine to hide his face.  
Hades beamed at him.  
“I knew you couldn’t resist, Dark One.”  
He waved his hand and sent Rumple back to the boat and Milah.

The moment he appeared, Milah unfroze, and demanded to know what had happened since Hades had been there.  
Rumple recalled the painful memories when Milah had indicated to him that she actually was disgusted by his presence, that she had never loved him, and the fact she had left her own son to run off with a pirate. It made things easier for him to do what he had to.  
Milah knew that something wasn’t right when Rumple stepped closer, and destroyed the boat.  
“Congratulations, Dearie. I've finally become the man you always wanted me to be. The one who takes what he needs.”  
“Emma!” Milah yelled to warn her.  
But Gold was prepared that she would do such thing and yelled as well.  
“Milah!” While shouting her name he used his magic to throw her into the river of lost souls. He inhaled deeply, and purposely injured his arm when he heard footsteps.  
“Hades!” He shouted.  
Emma and Hook came out of the tunnel to just see Gold.  
Rumple did quite an act by now. He yelled again the name of the god of the Underworld.  
“Hades!”  
Then he turned to Hook and Emma. He was trembling and his expression was some kind of horror.  
“I tried to stop him. He blew my magic right back at me.”  
He lifted his arm so Emma and Hook could see the wound.  
“Milah... I couldn't stop it. She's gone.”  
“Milah,” Emma whispered in shock.  
“Milah was here? Milah?” Hook asked in disbelief.  
Emma looked at him. “She helped us get to you.”  
“Hades has much to answer for,” Hook said grimly.  
Gold gnashed his teeth and said, “Indeed he does.”  
“The boat,” Emma said. “How are we supposed to go back now?”  
“Well, now that the spell is broken, we can simply use magic to go back.”  
Rumple waved his hand and poofed Emma, Hook and himself back to the surface.

It took a moment after the others appeared in the house. The plan was that Regina, whose magic was back in the meantime, split Emma’s heart so she could share it with Killian to bring him back. Unfortunately it didn’t work.  
They found the reason for it after they paid a visit to the cemetery.  
Hook explained what happened down in Hades’ chamber.  
“Hades told me to pick three names and chisel them onto the headstones. He said whoever I picked would remain in the Underworld. I refused.”  
“Well, it looks like he did the picking himself,” Regina stated the obvious. Three new gravestones were there, the names of Regina, Snow White and Emma were engraved into them.  
“What does this mean?” Emma asked.  
“It means we're stuck here, and now we can't use your heart to save Hook.” Regina explained.  
Gold sighed.  
“Well... I got the pirate out in a day. But you lots managed to find a whole new way to fail. I'll be in the shop.”

  
Then he walked away.  
When he was out of sight he poofed himself to the entrance of Hades’ chamber.

Hades was reading a book when he entered.  
“Oh, there you are,” Hades greeted him.  
“I destroyed the boat. Now send me home.”  
“Oh. Thank you very much for that. It means so much to me that you took care of it. It shows passion. Was it terrible to do? I think you liked it.”  
“Stop fishing. I won't tell you that I liked it, because I didn't. Not in any way that matters. And I'll never do anything like that again.”  
“Wow, you really mean that. I-I'm blown away. Well, I suppose you're ready to go home now.”  
“I am,” Gold said and couldn’t wait to get out of here.  
“Good. Glad to hear it.” Hades sighed and said hesitantly, “Except... things have changed.”  
Gold became agitated.  
“No, no. A gentleman always keeps his deals. You have to keep…”  
“Hey,” Hades cut him off sharply.  
“I didn't say I wasn't keeping my deal. Sure, I'll send you home, just not today. Why, you ask? Because you tried to hide something from me.”  
Hades magically produced the glass ball that Gold broke earlier, which was now fixed.  
“Ah. Let's take a look at the last image the ball showed.”  
The ball showed Zelena’s baby again.  
“So pretty and innocent. I mean, I've been watching her for hours, and she is simply darling. I mean, look at her,” Hades laughed. “Of course she comes right after her mother. You put this crystal ball together so well. Using the eyeball inspired. And then, Butterfingers, you dropped it. Insane, after all that work. And I couldn't figure out why an image of a sleeping baby, even if it is Zelena’s baby, would affect you so strongly. So I did a little digging, and a little thinking, and I realized you were trying to figure out where your son went. You asked the crystal ball to show you your child, didn't you? So…”  
“No, no.” Rumple went deathly pale. Hades knew, he knew everything!  
Hades looked as dangerous as never before. “This is an image of your child. Robin Hood isn’t the father of Zelena’s child, it’s you. You mated with her, but you didn’t know you make her pregnant. So… I’d love to know what your beloved Belle would say that you not only betrayed her, but have a child with the woman who tortured you. And Zelena did well, I have to say. I admire her and her handiwork.”

  
Hades gave him a diabolic smile and went on. “So, just to be super extra clear; you’re the father of Zelena’s child, you’re the Dark One again… and Belle doesn’t know yet. So, if you want to keep your little secrets, Dark One, the price is... you work for me. And there's something I need you to do... that only you can do.”  
Gold hung his head. This was worse than he could have ever imagined.  
It cost him quite an effort to ask.  
“What do you want me to do?”

~~

Belle had left the house about an hour after Rumple had. Before she went to the library she wanted to visit the nunnery. Maybe she could help Blue with the children, and make sure that Neal and Baby Hood were okay.  
When she entered the nunnery no one was to be seen, but Belle wasn’t worried. The nuns were most likely in the chapel or had work to do. She knew where the children were and walked in.  
The infants laid in their beds and Belle took Neal out of his bed.  
“Well hello little one, I know you miss your mummy and daddy, so I thought I drop by and say hello. Oh, you’re such a brave boy,” she said with a soothing voice. It worked, as Neal started to smile at her.  
Belle loved children, maybe it was time to think having a child on her own.  
She rocked Neal in her arms.  
“So what do you think? Would Rumple make a good father?”  
She had just said it to let Neal hear her voice, but the question was a difficult one.  
She thought about it. Would Rumple make a good father? In the first moment she had to deny it. Actually, it was a thought that scared her. Rumple had lost his first son because he chose power over him. The thought that Rumple would make the same choice having another child was horrible for her. And it was probably exactly what would happen. He had already chosen his power over her.  
“Hm, but he’s not the Dark One anymore,” Belle said to Neal.  
“Actually, he is now a hero.” Belle smiled thinking of how he had protected her from Merida when she had transformed into a bear and had tried to kill her.  
“Maybe, with his power gone now, he’ll be a good daddy. What do you think?”  
Belle was glad that Rumple wasn’t the Dark One anymore. She had new hope that their life might become finally the life that she had always wanted. And after Rumple had been so selfless and let her go, she wanted to give him a last chance.  
Belle smiled at the thought of Rumple and her becoming parents. She imagined going with him arm in arm for a walk with their baby girl (Belle liked to have a girl) and enjoying their non-magical, uncomplicated family life. Unfortunately these thoughts were clouded by some memories what Rumple had done in the past.  
Belle’s smile vanished, and she had these doubtful feelings again. Did she still love him? Should she give him really another chance?  
Belle sighed, laid Neal back into his bed, and rubbed her forehead. Maybe she should have a talk with her husband; a very long and detailed talk.  
Belle shook her head. She had plenty of time to think about it later, for now she was here to make sure that the babies were okay.  
She walked over to Zelena’s baby.  
“Oh, you’re such a beauty,” she greeted it, and lifted her up as well.  
“Too bad your mommy is such a horrible, and wicked person. We’re better with her gone. But don’t be sad, you have a wonderful and loving father.”  
The baby was too cute. Belle found herself thinking that she’d be the better mother for her.  
“Belle, what a nice surprise,” a voice came from behind.  
Belle turned in surprise and saw Mother Superior walking down the stairs.  
“Uh, hello. I just dropped by to check on the babies and offer you some help if needed.”  
The fairy smiled at Belle.  
“Aw, that’s so nice of you. Here, I got the bottles. Would you mind to help me feeding them?”  
“Of course not,” Belle said and took the bottle Mother Superior handed her. She was going to give it Zelena’s baby, but Mother Superior held her back.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I accidentally gave you Neal’s bottle. Here, let me take the girl, could you take Neal please?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Unsuspectingly she put the baby girl in the arms of the fairy and walked back to take Neal out of his bed again.  
“Don’t give her the baby,” another Mother Superior said, who was entering the room by now.  
“What…” Belle looked confused at both fairies. The second Mother Superior who had warned her gave Belle the feeling that she was the real one. She had crossed the room by now and stopped in front of her double.  
“Who are you?” she demanded to know while holding her wand in the hand.  
It was as if the scales fell from Belle’s eyes. “Zelena?” she gasped.  
The suspected Mother Superior chuckled before she morphed back into Zelena.  
“You’re such a clever girl,” she said.

  
“No, no, no. Regina sent you back to Oz. Ho-How did you…” Belle stammered.  
“All you need to know is that my sister can't keep me down. I've come for my baby. So, if you wish to remain alive, step aside.”

~~

Hades entered his chambers where the Dark One was working on a spinning wheel to open a portal.  
“You'd think a man in your position would work a little faster,” he commented that Rumple worked too slow for his taste.  
“Magic cannot be rushed. Creating a portal is no simple task,” he replied.

  
“Yes. Yes, I know. But we don't have a dark curse or a magic bean or silver slippers. We have something better... your Dark One-tainted blood. It got you down here. It can reopen the portal.”  
“Why do you even need a portal? You can come and go as you please.”  
“But I can't bring anyone back... alive. By combining our powers... that can change. And I don't care how painful it is for you. So, if you want me to keep your little secrets... you won't care about the pain, either.”  
“You must tell me where you want this portal directed.”  
“Oh. Why, Storybrooke, of course. The nunnery, to be more specific. That’s all you need to know for now. And now - do it.”

~~

Zelena smiled at her daughter who was lying in her arms.  
“Put her... put her down,” Belle ordered her.  
“Or what? Hmm? You'll smite me with your book learnin'?”  
Mother Superior stepped in and pointed her wand at Zelena.  
“Oh, I have something more than that.”  
Zelena rolled her eyes. “Please. Neither of you would dare risk hurting my child.”

In the meantime Rumple used his blood to open the portal.  
“Yes, yes, that’s it,” Hades said and looked at the whirling blue portal that was opening.

In the nunnery Belle panicked because she thought that Zelena was going to hurt her baby.  
“No, you... you don't want to hurt your baby.”  
Zelena gave her a disgusted look.  
“Of course not. But I don't mind hurting you.”  
“Okay. We'll see.”  
Belle suddenly reached to try and grab the baby back, but the ground started to shake violently, and the three of them tried to hold onto the grip to keep steady. Belle thought this was Zelena’s doing and shouted at her.  
“Stop it! Stop it! You're endangering everyone!”  
“It's not me that's doing it!” Zelena yelled back and tried to keep her baby safe.  
A portal suddenly opened in the middle of the room, and in Zelena's surprise, Belle managed to grab the baby, but stumbled and fell through the portal.  
“No!” Without hesitation Zelena followed them through the portal, that closed right after she had passed it.

~~

In Hades’ chambers the portal closed without bringing anything or anyone through.  
“Okay, where is Zelena?” Hades asked and his expression darkened.  
“Zelena? You wanted to bring her down here?” Rumple asked alarmed. “Why?”  
“That’s none of your business,” Hades reprimanded.  
“I did what you asked,” Rumple said.  
“I opened the portal. Now send me home.”  
Hades turned and looked at him, a disbelieving look on his face before he chuckled in amusement.  
“Send you home? Am I missing something here?” He stepped closer until he stood directly in front of Rumple who looked uncomfortable.  
“Let me make this clear. When I want you to open a portal, I don’t want to enjoy the view of it but expect that someone comes back through it. You opened a portal, but as you can see, the person I expected to be here by now isn’t here. And that means, you’re still working for me. For now, you may return to the surface until I have another use for you.”

Hades waved his hand and Rumple vanished. He was furious and worried. The portal had worked, otherwise it wouldn’t have collapsed, the only question was - what or who else had it brought in the Underworld? He needed to talk to Zelena, see if she knew about the father or her daughter, and protect her and the child from Gold. Even if it was his child, Hades wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t kill the baby just to hurt Zelena. And Hades would never let anyone hurt Zelena; he still loved her. His only problem was that he only could protect Zelena and her child in the Underworld. That is why he needed the Dark One. It was only a happy coincidence of fate that he had witnessed the Dark One’s attempt to find Baelfire. He had already come up with another plan to force Rumple opening a portal, but now he had some leverage on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Belle has her doubts about Rumple being a good father. Let's see what happens if she finds out he has another child :)  
> And Rumple? What is he going to do since he's still working for Hades? His only chance to get out of it seems to tell the truth. But how can he do that to Belle?   
> And does Zelena know Robin Hood isn't the father of her baby but Rumple?   
> So many questions... they will be answered in the next chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple's both secrets are discovered by Belle when she waits for Rumple in his shop. Maybe she would have accepted after a while that her husband is the Dark One again, but when Zelena appears in the shop things get messy.

Zelena and Belle landed in the Underworld. The baby was crying, but luckily it wasn’t hurt. The portal had brought them to the front of the sorcerer's mansion; at least the Underworld version of it.  
“W-What happened?” Belle groaned while she struggled to come to her feet again. She was still holding the baby.  
“How did we get out here?”  
Zelena gasped when she saw her daughter crying.  
“My baby. My baby! Is she hurt?! Aah!” She tried to move toward Belle, but she couldn’t stand. Her leg was injured. She attempted to heal herself with her magic, but it didn’t work. “Oh, my magic!”  
“Zelena, what did you do to us?” Belle asked angrily.  
“I didn't do anything! This wasn't me!”  
“Okay, then, if it wasn't you, then who was it, and... and where are we? And why is the sky red?”  
Zelena looked up and saw what Belle meant. “No, no, no!” Zelena cried.  
“What?” Belle asked, clearly alarmed.  
“We're in the Underworld.” Zelena sighed.  
“Okay. Then, uh, t-then Rumple must need my help. That's why we're here.” Belle managed to get to her feet by now, but  
Zelena held her back.  
“Wait. Hades. We're here because of me. And now I know why... my baby.” She thought about how she had meet Hades for the first time. He had heard rumors that she wanted to create a time travel spell and both knew, that this magic required a baby. It had to be the reason why she was here.  
“What? Hades wants your baby?”  
“Hand her over. Please.”  
“No. No, nothing good ever came of anyone trusting you.” Belle started to walk away with the baby.

  
Zelena tried to follow her.  
“Give her to me! Belle, please! Give her to me! I can keep her safe!”  
Zelena was desperate when Belle simply walked away with her child. Her magic still didn’t work and she couldn’t stand up. “Please! Aah! Belle?!” She groaned when she tried once more to get to her feet, but her leg slid away under her.  
“Belle?!”  
Helplessly she had to witness how Belle walked away, taking her baby with her.  
Zelena felt hatred rising in her like never before. It was _her_ baby, how dare Belle to take away her child? Zelena was beside herself. It took a while after she managed to get to her feet. Her leg hurt like hell and she only could hobble. Belle was long gone by now, nevertheless she followed her.

Hades had Rumple poofed back into his shop. Luckily Pan was still gone, so the Dark One had his shop for himself. He had to find a way back to Storybrooke on his own, but as long as Hades was watching him (and Rumple was sure he was), he couldn’t summon the boat to take him back. At least not when he was alone. Perhaps it was a good idea to find out what the others had achieved in the meantime.  
Rumple left his shop to pay a visit to Miss Swan.

~~

He returned about an hour later. The ‘heroes’ had still the problem that three of them were stuck down here, so there was nothing new.

When he opened the door to his shop and entered, he suddenly stopped. Someone was here. Someone, who was hiding. Rumple closed the door but kept an eye on the connecting door to the back room. Cautiously he crossed the room, heading to the back.  
“I know that you’re here,” he said.  
“Come out.”  
He waited a moment then he could hear a noise. Belle came out, holding a baby on her arms.  
“Belle!?” Rumple asked stunned.  
“What are you doing here? Y-Y-You're not. Y-You didn't…”  
Belle understood what he tried to ask and answered immediately.  
“Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm... I'm alive. A portal brought me and... and the baby and... Zelena.”  
“That's why the spell didn't work as I thought. Brought over three bodies instead of one.”  
“Well... you... you did this. Who were you trying to bring if not me and you didn't know Zelena was back and... No! Why would you steal a baby?”  
“No, no, no,” Rumple said quickly.  
“It was, it was Hades. He used leverage to force me. He didn’t tell me for whom the portal was. I learned that after the portal collapsed. He told me he wanted to bring down Zelena.”  
Belle frowned.  
“Wait a second, why would Hades ask you to open a portal? And what do you mean with ‘leverage’?”  
Rumple closed his eyes for a moment. So much for keeping his secrets. Well, maybe he had to reveal not everything… he decided to confess about him being the Dark One again.  
“Belle, I-I have to tell you something,” he started, and could see on Belle’s expression, that this wouldn’t go well.  
“When Hook sacrificed himself, he didn’t destroy the dark magic, he… well… the magic was transferred…”  
“...into you,” Belle finished his sentence and went pale.  
“You’re the Dark One again. No!”  
Gold sighed, but then decided that it was his decision who he wanted to be.  
“Yes,” he confirmed. “See, I already told you; I love this dagger. And... I also... love you. Both are possible. Look, you wanted me to be... a better man. And you've done that. But if you want me to be a different man... I'm sorry. This is who I am.”

  
“You weren't always.” Belle snapped. She was disappointed.  
“Yes, I was. Even when I was a coward, I craved power. The only difference is, now I have it. And I won't let it go. Not again.”  
“Right. Not even for me?”  
“Belle, there's something you must realize. Falling in love with the man behind the beast... isn't really what happened to you. You fell in love with me... because there was a man and a beast. Neither exists without the other.”  
“No. No. I-I can't condone you being like this. Not again.”  
“Yes, you can. You just have to choose to. And if you do... we can have what's important... Family, happiness. It's your choice.”  
Saying that Rumple wasn’t convinced that this was that he actually wanted. Likewise he wasn’t sure that he still loved her. He was so full of this kind of conversations.  
“No, I'm, uh... I'm not making any choices... not now.” Belle took a deep breath and looked at the baby.  
“First of all I-I have to make sure Zelena won’t lay her hands on the baby.”  
Rumple swallowed. So this was Zelena’s child… _his_ daughter.  
“May-may I hold her?” he asked.  
Belle hesitated. “You-you know that this is Zelena’s baby? You-you won’t harm her, will you?”  
Rumple gave Belle a sad, and also disgusting look. She of all should know that he would never harm children. In the next moment he remembered that she had all reasons to think he would harm her; how many babies had he taken when she had been his maiden?  
“Of course not,” he said.  
“But seeing her reminds me of Bae when he was born.” Rumple gave the baby a longing look.  
Belle felt sorry that she had thought so badly of him, and when she saw his longing look she nodded.  
“Here,” she said and put the baby into his arms.

  
Rumple’s hands were slightly trembling when he held his daughter for the first time.  
He looked into her face and tried to find something from himself in her. The blue eyes came clearly from Zelena, but the lips looked like Bae’s. He lifted his eyebrows and gave her a lovingly smile.  
Belle, who watched him, saw his expression and it warmed her heart. However, it was also weird that Rumple was caring about baby Hood. Belle had an odd feeling, but obviously Rumple was no danger for her.  
The door was opened from the shop and Zelena stepped in. Belle opened her mouth in shock and Rumple’s eyes widened. This was really bad…

“Zelena,” he said and compressed his lips. Images of her torturing him came to his mind, and without noticing he held the baby tighter.  
“Rumple, you need to protect the baby from her,” Belle said and stepped between Zelena, who was still standing in the doorframe, and Rumple.  
“I-I get Robin, he’ll protect her. You won’t lay your hands on that child, Zelena. Not after all you have done.” Belle was angry and ready to defend herself and the baby.  
Zelena said nothing. Her eyes were locked on Rumple who was holding the baby.  
Belle saw her look and turned to Rumple.  
“Rumple, go and find Robin. Take the baby to him, I’ll keep her busy.”  
Zelena smiled and stepped into the shop. The door closed behind her and Belle backed off a bit.  
Rumple wasn’t moving but stared at Zelena.  
“I just want my baby,” Zelena said, but waited.  
“Never,” Belle said. “You’re a monster. You’ll never get this child. I’ll give her to his father.”  
Zelena sneered and shrug her shoulders. “You already did,” she just said and closed the distance.  
Belle frowned.  
“What…” she looked from Rumple to Zelena and back.  
“Wait, what do you mean?”  
Rumple closed his eyes. This seemed to be the worst day in his whole life.  
Zelena on the other hand seemed to enjoy the scene. She saw Rumple’s expression, and addressed Belle.  
“Oh, didn’t he tell you? Robin isn’t the father; he is.” Zelena pointed at Rumple who had opened his eyes in the meantime and looked apologizing at Belle.  
Belle looked as if she’d faint any moment. “No,” she said, “No. That can’t be. You’re lying,” she accused Zelena and looked at Rumple, seeking help. “Rumple…”  
“Belle… I-I can explain,” he stammered.  
Belle’s eyes widened and she made a step back in shock. She could only stare at him.  
“I-I didn’t know, I only found out some hours ago.” Gold stammered.  
“You mated with _Zelena?_ ” Belle yelled. “This is _your_ daughter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to say - I think Zelena's and Rumple's baby is the most cutest being in all realms <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Flashback S3, Zelena's house / storm cellar._  
>  Zelena is holding Rumple captive in her storm cellar in a cage, and Zelena tells him the truth about Bae's death. Rumple has to think about the past when Zelena and he first met, and some long lost feelings he had had for her are coming back. One thing leads to another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two chapters that is explicit. I extended the kissing scene in S3 a bit, and tell the story like it should have been. I know most of you will be annoyed and or disgusted, but that's the what this story is about - Rumlena, so I give you a fair warning in the beginning. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy a tender moment between the two of them.

Zelena went down the stairs that led into the storm cellar. Whenever she came down here, her heart seemed to beat a bit faster. She turned the light on, and stepped to the bars of the cage that held the Dark One captive.

  
“Hello Rumple,” she said, and smiled at him. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light as he was blinking. He was wearing his dirty, partly torn jacket, and his hair was a mess. His beard stubbles were far too long and Zelena intended to get him a better look.  
“I brought something for you,” she added and opened the lock of the cage with a gesture of her hand. Rumple glared at her, but didn’t move.  
Zelena stepped into the cage, holding the dagger in her right hand while she was carrying a suit in her other.  
“Here, we have to do something about your appearance.” She hung up the new clothes at a bar and sat down on the opposite of Rumple.  
“Why would you care about my appearance,” he asked.  
Zelena chuckled.  
“I care about you. If I could I would take away the dagger, but not as long as you’re intending to kill me.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have killed my son,” Rumple hissed and his hands twitched. He wanted nothing more than to put them around Zelena’s neck and strangle her.  
The expression of the witch became gravely, and she sighed.  
“Hold still,” she commanded him. “We can talk about this while I give you a shave. You need it.”  
Rumple’s hands became steady, only his eyes told her that he loathed her.  
She began to shave him with his own dagger. Rumple reckoned that she’d cut his face several times, but to his surprise she was gentle and carefully.

  
“I admit I forced that candlestick… what was it called...Lumière, to lead Belle to the vault of the Dark One. But after all it wasn’t me who talked your son into using the key without knowing about the consequences. Let me tell you what happened before you were brought back again.  
Before Baelfire used that key, Belle figured out that Lumière was lying. And she told your son. The bloody candlestick told them that I was behind all this.”  
Zelena made a pause to concentrate on a sensitive part of Rumple’s face before she continued.  
“More than that, he even told them that I wanted to use them to bring you back; to control you.”  
Thinking about that, Zelena felt anger rising and her fingers closed the hilt of the dagger tighter.  
Rumple eyes had widened. He felt the pressure increasing, but if she was telling the truth, he almost could understand that.  
“Belle told your son to leave this place,” Zelena went on, “but he didn’t listen to her. He _wanted_ to bring you back, no matter of any costs.”  
Rumple swallowed. This couldn’t be the truth.  
“You’re lying,” he said, although he knew that she wasn’t. He just didn’t want to believe that it was Bae’s decision, and his alone, to use the key.  
Zelena stopped and looked at him. She wasn’t smiling or looking at him sneeringly.  
“You can blame me for holding you captive, as well as doing I command you to do; but you can’t blame me for killing your son. And since we have a past, you know that I’m not lying. Ask Belle when you see her next time. I’m sure that bookworm will cross our paths sooner or later.”

Zelena made a last stroke with the dagger over Rumple’s cheek, then she put the dagger back in the shaft of her boot.  
Rumple lifted his head and looked at her. His hatred had turned into guilt, pain and anger.  
“Even if it’s true what you’ve told me,” he began, “Bae died so I could let the others know that it is you they have to be warned of.”  
Zelena frowned.  
“Your son died that moment he opened the vault to bring you back. It was your decision to… ‘absorb’ him. And let me remind you that it wasn’t me who cast the dark curse this time. I just… spiced it up a bit.”

Rumple hung his head. He didn’t know what to say. Until now he could always blame Zelena for Bae’s death, but now… he wouldn’t say he didn’t blame her anymore, but after what she had told him he had to reconsider some things. How often had he told Bae that all magic comes with a price. He should have known that reviving someone required a terrible price; a life for another. That had been a rule he had taught Bae as well.  
Right now he wanted nothing more than to talk to Belle, and ask her if Zelena was right. But he hadn’t seen her yet, except from the moment when she had found him. But as long as Zelena possessed the dagger he couldn’t do anything. At least he could still blame her for holding him captive, and use him like her doll.

Zelena put her hand to his cheek to get his attention.  
“You look much better. Now, get dressed, there’s something I want to tell you. I await you in the kitchen once you’ve changed.”  
She stroke gently over his cheek, then stood up and left the cellar.  
Rumple looked after her until she was gone. She hadn’t used the dagger to command him to do so, and for a moment he thought about offering resistance.  
He sighed. Maybe it was better to find out what she was up to.

Ten minutes later he was dressed in the new suit. Zelena seemed to have a good sense of proportion, as the suit fit him perfectly.  
Slowly he climbed up the stairs and walked over to Zelena’s house.  
He opened the door and entered the kitchen. Zelena had set the table, and wore a black dress that hugged her figure.  
Rumple stared at her for a moment. She was still very attractive, and he had to think of the time when they had first met. There had been a time when he had thought about… starting a relationship with her, unfortunately she had fallen in love with him while she had been his student, and that had disqualified her to cast his curse. Of course she had been jealous when he _had_ to give Regina the job, and their romance had ended before it even had a chance to begin. Not to mention that he had wanted to kill her to get her magical slippers. Maybe she had a point in getting revenge on him.

“There you are,” Zelena interrupted his thoughts.  
“Have a seat. I hope the suit suits you.”  
Rumple nodded and took a seat.  
She poured wine in his glass, then in hers. Her eyes locked onto his while she said, “I hope we can… well, start over. I’m offering you a new beginning. And a life, where you can have your son back.”  
She lifted her glass to clink glasses with him and gave him a warm smile.  
Rumple frowned. What did she mean with ‘get his son back’? Bae was dead. If he knew one thing for sure, then that magic couldn’t bring back the dead. However, he knew Zelena had potential. She was more powerful than her sister. It couldn’t hurt if he’d listen to what she had to say.  
The wine tasted good and after he had set down his glass again he said, “You can’t bring back the dead.”  
“No, I can’t,” Zelena admitted. “Why don’t we try the diner first?” she said and went to the oven. She opened it and brought a roast on the table. In a bowl were vegetables and Zelena put a bit of everything on two plates.  
Rumple didn’t know what to think of this. He was a prisoner, and yet she was serving him diner, they were drinking wine and despite the situation he was in he somehow began to _enjoy_ her presence and the dinner. Her explanation was so rational and if she could bring back Bae… well…  
For a moment he imagined how his life would have been if he had married her, and not Belle.  
_Well, she wouldn’t have tried to change me. She probably would have supported me and helped me doing magic and create new curses and potions. And she would have truly loved me._  
Rumple smiled slightly while he ate. It tasted delicious. Maybe… well, it was ridiculous after all that had happened, but maybe he should try to see the eagerly student in her that she had been when she came to him to learn about magic. He clearly felt his feelings for her rise again.  
_Maybe not ‘feelings’_ , he thought, _but I can understand why she did what she did. Aside from that she is quite beautiful._

They ate in silence, only looking at each other. When they had finished, Rumple stood up and cleared the table.  
Zelena was surprised and looked at him skeptically when he came back and instead of sitting down again, stopped right in front of her.  
He hesitated, but then he stretched his hand out and stroke gently over her cheek.

  
Zelena’s first reaction was to frown and flinch, but when his hand touched her skin she closed her eyes and couldn’t hold back a moan.  
Rumple’s heart beat a bit faster, feeling her skin under his fingers was a good feeling. She had so soft skin… Rumple wanted more. Her moaning aroused him and he came closer with his face.  
“I’m… sorry I chose Regina,” he said, although he didn’t intend to. “You were the better student, but… I couldn’t let you cast the spell. You would have needed to crush my heart to engage it.”  
He pressed his lips on hers and felt a passion he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Not even with Belle.  
Kissing Zelena was like… an exploding firework! He could feel the tension between them and he wanted more. He wanted _her_.  
“Oh Rumple,” was all, Zelena could say; she wanted him as much as he did. He pulled her out of the chair and their kiss became wilder and wilder.

  
His hands started to stroke through her hair, wandering down her back to her hips. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her up and let her down onto the table.  
Zelena gasped. This was the Rumple she always wanted to have. She could feel his hands wandering down her hips, touching her thighs, gliding to her knees…  
Zelena inhaled sharply, broke the kiss - and froze Rumple. His hand was too close at the dagger that was tucked in her boot.  
She wasn’t sure if he only attempted to get the knife or if it was just an accident by _wanting_ her. She decided to give him the choice. With a wave of her hand she put a protection spell around the dagger so he wouldn’t be able to lay his hands on it. Then she unfroze him.  
Rumple’s hand slid deeper, but he didn’t try to take the knife. Instead, his hands slid under her dress and shoved it up.  
_So he really wants me_ , Zelena thought, and gave in to him. She couldn’t get his jacket and shirt off him fast enough while Rumple was eager to get the dress off her.  
Once the piece of clothing was gone Rumple started to kiss her down her cheek, the throat and started to caress her breasts. Her bra was the next that fell off and Rumple took a moment to enjoy the view.  
Meanwhile Zelena was magically helping him to get off his pants. Rumple chuckled and whispered in her ear, “You forgot something.”  
“Someone seems to be impatient,” she answered, but did as he asked. She waved her hand and both of them were completely naked by now.  
Zelena thought briefly about the dagger, that she wasn’t wearing anymore, but as long as Rumple wouldn’t know where she hid it, he’d think twice about trying to attack her.  
Aside from that this was another opportunity to see if he was after the dagger or…

Zelena’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt Rumple’s hand on her hips. He used his other hand and cleared the table by simply wiping everything off it.  
“That’s the Dark One I want to have,” Zelena purred. Rumple’s hand glided over her whole body while he nibbled on her ear.  
“You want the Dark One?” he whispered.  
“Yes, show me what a Dark One is capable of,” Zelena said excitedly.  
“You asked for it,” Rumple replied and his fingers dug into Zelena’s breasts.  
She gasped in pain while Rumple suddenly shoved her onto the table and pinned her wrists with his hands down.  
Zelena moaned in arousement and tried to break free, but he held her down. He started to suck on her nipples, and made Zelena gasp for breath.  
“Don’t hold back,” Zelena begged and slid a bit higher, so her pelvis was now on the edge of the kitchen table. She felt Rumple’s arousement very clearly and he didn’t wait any longer, and entered her.

Zelena screamed in pleasure while Rumple inhaled deeply and moaned when he slid into her. It was a feeling beyond anything he ever had with Belle. Zelena was wet, tight and more than ready for him. He began to move in her, not slow like he would have done with Belle, but he thrusted as hard and deep as he could. He was still pinning down her wrists, but he let go now. Instead his hands wandered to her breasts and started to knead them.  
“Don’t stop,” Zelena gasped and Rumple did as she wished. He thrusted relentlessly as deep as he could into her; she had asked for it and Rumple wouldn’t stop now even if she’d begged him to stop.  
He was almost on the edge and after a few more thrusts he came deep inside her.  
Rumple gasped once more when he spilled his semen into her depths, and dug his fingers into her breasts.  
Zelena could feel something warm filling her while Rumple collapsed onto her.  
She started stroking through his hair. He was still in her and she began to contract her muscles. She heard Rumple gasping, but he didn’t retrieve.  
Oh, she liked being wicked. She worked on him, and it didn’t take long until he became harder, filling her out again. Rumple looked into her eyes, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
He was completely aroused again, and started to move again in her. Only this time his fingers worked to get her over the edge as well. Zelena screamed softly in pleasure, and arched her back. The second time took longer, but both came almost at the same moment, leaving them sweating and exhausted.  
Rumple was still resting in her and her upper body was sunken down on Zelena’s. From time to time he sucked on her nipples while Zelena couldn’t get enough of his floof hair and his naked back. Zelena had closed her eyes and was completely satisfied. When she felt up to it again, she waved her hand and the couple disappeared in green smoke only to reappear in Zelena’s bed.

  
“I still want you,” Zelena whispered gave Rumple a kiss that he returned.  
“And I you,” he answered, when the kiss broke.  
Although he would never admit it to her, but sex with Zelena was the best he had ever had. And the night wasn’t over yet…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle can't think straight after Rumple admits he had had sex with Zelena, and in her current emotional situation does something rashly.  
> Things doesn't get smoothly when she runs into Hades and starts to reflect about Rumple and their relationship.

_ Present; Underworld, Gold’s Pawn Shop _

While Rumple thought of the events that had lead to this mess, Belle waited for an explanation.  
“Belle, I-I’m so sorry, it happened… while Zelena was in control of the dagger.”  
Belle narrowed her eyes, and she gave Zelena a disgusting look.  
“Did she force you to mate with her?” she asked, clearly hoping Rumple would affirm her question.  
Rumple didn’t answer immediately, which was actually an answer as well for Belle.

  
“You did it because _you wanted_ to?” she almost yelled in disbelief. “Did she seduce you?”  
“Belle, no, I-I… it just… _happened_ ,” Rumple said helplessly. “Zelena… told me what really happened to Bae before he resurrected me, and I guess… one thing led to another…”  
Rumple fell silent. How could he explain that he had enjoyed being with Zelena? Of course he didn’t want to sire an offspring. It was an unfortunate accident... wasn’t it? Now that he saw his daughter he felt joy and love. No matter if Zelena was the mother, but it was also his child.  
He took a deep breath and looked at Belle.  
“I’m really sorry, Belle. I didn’t think you’d understand what happened, and no matter what I could say you still wouldn’t understand.”  
Belle looked at him in a complete shock.

Zelena couldn’t resist the opportunity to take a little revenge on Belle for taking her daughter away from her.  
“What he tries not to tell you is that he actually had more fun mating with me than with you.”  
Rumple gave Zelena a warning look that clearly said ‘don’t make it worse and shut up’.  
The witch didn’t care and attempted to take the baby out of Rumple’s arms, but she hadn’t reckoned with Belle. The bookworm suddenly moved forward and gave Zelena a push so she stumbled and fell backwards against a pedestal with something heavy standing on it.  
With a cry of pain the witch landed on the floor, trying to cover her face with her arms when the pedestal and its item of display fell onto her.  
Belle was shocked for a second about what she had done, but then she came back to her senses.  
“This child has to be protected from both of you. Neither of you will make a good parent. This is… disgusting!”  
With a quick move she snatched the baby out of Rumple’s arms and headed toward the door.  
“Belle!” Rumple shouted after her.  
He couldn’t believe what just had happened here. But Belle didn’t listen and ran, holding the baby in her arms, out of the shop.  
Rumple hesitated. Should he follow her? But a groan from Zelena told him that he had to look after her first. Her daughter was safe with Belle, he had no doubt about it.  
He stepped to Zelena and offered her a hand.  
The witch had managed to move the heavy object off her and looked skeptically first at Rumple’s hand then at his face. She sighed and decided to let him help her up.  
“Where is she?” she asked, once she stood on her feet again.  
Rumple wasn’t sure if Zelena referred to Belle or the baby, but since they were together he decided to include both in his answer.  
“They left, but _our daughter_ is safe with Belle. I think we have something to discuss.”  
“I think we can discuss later about you having betrayed me after that night by trying to get the dagger back. Right now we have to get our daughter back. There’s nothing more important than that.”  
Rumple still glared at her, and Zelena rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t look at me, you had something to do with it too.”  
“Very well, but this isn’t over, Zelena,” Rumple gnashed.  
“I hope not,” Zelena said, but before Rumple could reply to that, she hurried out of the shop, hoping that she could spot Belle somewhere.

~~

Tears streamed down Belle’s cheeks. She didn’t pay attention where she was running to, as long as it was as far away as possible from Rumple and Zelena. Their child… _Rumple’s_ child. She looked at the little baby that she was carrying, and for a moment she wished that it would die.  
The baby started to cry as if it knew what Belle had wished for, and Belle immediately felt sorry. How could she even _think_ of such cruelness?  
No, she would protect the child from Zelena and her husband. They had no right to parent a child. It would become a wicked witch filled with dark magic; Belle couldn’t let that happen.

She continued running until she bumped into a man who seemed to have appeared out of nothing.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Belle apologized and looked at him. Something in his eyes and the way he looked at her made her shudder. “I-I didn’t see you,” she added and made a few steps backwards. The man was scaring her!  
“No need to apologize,” he answered, staying where he was. “Actually, I should be the one who apologize to you because,” he chuckled, “it was my intention to let you run into me.”  
Hades closed the distance. “See, I don’t think this child belongs to you.”  
Belle turned her body slightly away from him. It was an unwitting gesture to keep the baby safe. She frowned and looked at him skeptically.  
“Who are you?”  
Hades laughed out.  
“Oh, especially you of all people should know who I am,” he said. “I thought you were such a clever one. Reading every book you can get into your hands, knowing everything better…”  
“You’re-you’re the god of the Underworld,” Belle said, when she realized it was Hades standing right in front of her.  
“In person, yes. And now that we’ve introduced ourselves; give me the baby.” Hades stretched out his arms, demanding that she’d hand her over.  
“No!” she gasped. “I’ll never give her to _you_!” Belle turned immediately and tried to flee from Hades.  
The god sighed and rolled his eyes before he made a gesture with his hand. Blue fire engulfed Belle, the baby, and Hades, and all three of them appeared in the blink of an eye later in Hades’ chambers.  
“ _That_ was a mistake,” Hades said to Belle, who looked around in despair, trying to find a way out. But there wasn’t. “Now, give me the baby.” Hades demanded, but Belle still hesitated. “Just to make this clear,” he began, “this is _my_ world. It only takes a snap of my manicured fingers and the baby is lying in my arms while you will be thrown into the river of souls.”  
“Then why don’t you do it? Why did you bring me here when you can take the baby away whenever you want?” Belle asked.  
Hades smirked.  
“Because I want _you_ to give her to me.”  
Belle looked over her shoulder, still not sure what to do. Behind her she could see some ghostly images floating around in the green river; they were lost souls. Belle had read about the river of lost souls. Once in there the souls had no chance to escape anymore and were reduced to a mindless, tormented husk. She didn’t want to end up in there so she had to do what Hades asked for.  
“Please, don’t harm her,” she begged him when she put the baby into his arms.  
Hades gave her an amusing look.

  
“Why should I harm the child of the one I love?”  
Belle could only stare at him. What did he say? He loved Zelena?  
“Then… why do you want the baby?” she burst out. She couldn’t believe any of this was happening.  
“That is my, and _only my_ , business. Now, since you did what I asked you to, you may leave.”  
Belle gave him another disbelieving look but then turned and headed toward the tunnel that seemed to be the only way to lead out of the chambers.  
“Oh, before I forget,” Hades said and Belle stopped. “You might take some time and think about why Rumple never told you that he coupled with Zelena.”  
Hades smiled at her and Belle swallowed.  
“Bye.” He waved his hand. Belle felt terrible and started to run away from him.

His last comment was haunting her. It wasn’t the question why Rumple didn’t _tell_ her that he had mated with Zelena, the question was _why_ he did it at all. After all, she had heard Zelena hadn’t forced him. For the first time ever Belle considered for a brief moment that she had made a mistake by forcing Rumple to become a better man.  
She had to think about the night when she had made him leave Storybrooke for good, and suddenly she felt guilty. He was a prisoner of his dagger, of course he wanted to be free. And she had denied him his freedom. Belle stopped when realization struck. What had she done? Rumple was her _husband_ after all. He would have _never_ done anything to her like she had done to him. And who had been the one person who had given Rumple the possibility to return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to T who offered to check my lines. 
> 
> Maybe things start to get complicated, and relationships are needed to be reconsidered. Or not?
> 
> ~~
> 
> I'm a bit in delay here with any pics. Will get to this later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple is only one step away from freeing himself of the dagger, but things are not going as planned. Things get worse when Belle even makes him leave Storybrooke, leaving Rumple by himself in the middle of nowhere in a land without magic.  
> Just when he thought all hope is lost, someone seems to have mercy on him...

_ Flashback S4, shortly before Belle commands Rumple to leave Storybrooke _

He was almost there; only one last thing he had to do, which just so happened to be something he had been looking forward to for centuries. The hat with all its collected power was floating under the dome of the clock tower, looking like a miniature universe. He held Hook’s heart in his hand, ready to crush it with pleasure. Then he finally would be free of the dagger.  
“When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky, we shall begin,” he eagerly said.  
“You mean I shall end. Let's not start mincing your words now.” Hook replied.  
“Oh, how brave. I half-expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise.”  
“I'm not the one who's a coward.”  
“Well then, you'll enjoy watching this coward Crush. Your. Heart.” Gold looked up again and a smile appeared on his face. “It's time.”

He was interrupted by someone yelling.  
”Gold! Stop!”  
Rumple turned his head to see Emma and Mary Margaret standing on the lower level.  
“I'm sorry. I can't. I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close.”  
Rumple lifted his hand, and Emma and Mary Margaret were frozen right where they stood.  
“Well, maybe not everything has gone to plan. But this next part... I'm really going to enjoy.” With an evil grin he started to crush Hook's heart.  
Killian winced in pain and doubled over.  
“Aah!” he screamed, but he was still alive.  
Gold tried to squeeze the heart as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t crush it.  
“I don't understand. Why can't I…”

“Because I commanded you not to,” Belle said and appeared right behind the Dark One. She was holding the dagger in her hand, using it to command him. “Drop the heart. Now release everyone.”  
Gold looked at her in annoyance and disbelief, but he couldn’t do anything but obey.  
Once he dropped the heart Killian caught it, and the magic from the hat was pulled back into its original box. Gold couldn’t believe it. He had been so close and now… he had failed, and worse.. Belle had the dagger and she looked disapproving.  
He was right. Belle’s look turned cold..  
“And now... Now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next.”  
Rumple didn’t say anything but waved his hand. Both disappeared in crimson smoke.

The next moment they were at the town line.  
“Belle, what are you doing?” Rumple asked, and the fear in his voice was unmistakable.  
“Finally facing the truth,” Belle said coldly.  
“No, Belle please, I… I just wanted to be free of the dagger,” Rumple burst out in despair.

Belle, who had to deny him any chance for his usual lies to explain why he did what he did, kept quiet. She knew instinctively that he was telling the truth. For the moment, she decided to let him talk; however, this time he had gone too far. She wouldn’t excuse any of his actions.

Since Belle waited, obviously for an explanation, he drew hope and went on talking.  
“You can’t imagine what it’s like being forced to do what someone else wants,” he began and swallowed. He was well aware of the fact that Belle was right now the one who was holding his dagger and already had forced him to do things against his will. Maybe it had been wrong to try to kill Jones, but what the pirate had done in his past justified his attempt, and it was none of Belle’s business. He had to choose his words carefully.  
He thought of the time when Zelena had his dagger and thought it would be a good strategy to concentrate on her.

“Take the Wicked Witch. She held me captive in a cage and forced me to hurt people I love. People like you and Bae. You remember when she raided the hospital to get the Charmings’ baby? She almost forced me to kill you! Belle, I-I couldn’t let that happen ever again. My son is dead. I can’t lose another person I love. And the only way to make sure such a thing never happens again was to free me from the dagger.”

He gave her his puppy-eye look, and Belle almost fell for it. Almost. She had to admit that it must have been bad when he was under Zelena’s control, but that didn’t justify killing other people. Not even Hook.  
She kept silent for another moment, thinking about the consequences when no one would be able to control the Dark One. He had lied to her so often, he had taken so many lives… he hadn’t changed at all.  
No, it was far too dangerous if there wasn’t even a chance that someone could control him.

She steeled herself for what she had planned to do with him at that moment when she had used the gauntlet that led her to Rumple’s weakness - the real dagger.

“There needs to be someone who can control you, Rumple,” she eventually said.  
“You have done so many bad things, and you won’t stop. Not even for me. I tried to help you, Rumple.”  
Belle had tears in her eyes. Not because she felt pity for Rumple, but because she had been wrong. She had failed to turn him into the man she wanted him to be for her.

Hearing her words, Rumple looked terrified.  
“Please, Belle. I... I... I'll make it up to you. I... I... I've changed once before. I can do it again.”  
“You've never changed,” she retorted immediately.  
“Belle, please!”  
“No! It's too late. Once I... I saw the man behind the beast. Now there's only a beast.” She lifted the dagger a bit higher, concentrating on her next words. “Rumplestiltskin, I command you... to leave Storybrooke.”

“Belle, no. Please. I won't be able to come back.” He couldn’t believe what she wanted him to do. She would take everything away from him; his home, his powers… his _life_! He wouldn’t even be able to walk once he crossed the town line. A limp, broken man in the middle of nowhere, with no money, no perspective, nowhere to go and completely on his own.  
“I know,” Belle said coldly and stepped toward him, the dagger in height of his eyes.  
Rumple’s eyes welled up in tears. He was scared, and it hurt him more than anything that his own wife did this to him. Was that love?  
“Belle, please. I'm afraid. Belle!”  
But Belle showed no mercy. She forced him with his own dagger to step backwards. He had already set one foot over the town line and felt the pain setting in immediately. It was his bad leg.  
“Belle! No! Belle! Belle, please!” He begged a last time, but Belle turned away from him and didn’t even have the courage to look at him.

Then he crossed the line, and Belle vanished from his sight. He fell on his knees, unable to stand anymore, and cried.  
Gold stretched out his hand in a hopeless attempt to feel the invisible barrier, but there was nothing.  
“Belle, please!” He shouted for her. But, although she could hear and see him, she didn’t change her mind.

Gold stayed on his hands and knees and could only think that this couldn’t be real. He lost track of time, but it felt as if he had stayed there for hours. He was scared stiff, left alone in the rain that had set in after a while, and he started to freeze.  
Dusk began to fall and Gold was still kneeling on the street. He was exhausted from crying, and his heart was more than broken this time; it was burned to ashes. He didn’t feel anything for Belle anymore. His whole body felt numb, unable feel anything at all.  
He was just sitting there and stared down the street. All that time he had hoped that Belle would come back and bring him home again. If she wanted to teach him a lesson she had been successful by now. He had learned his lesson this time, and he had shouted for her to come back, promised her that he would never do harm to anyone again, but Belle didn’t return.

Finally Rumple realized that Belle was gone.

She was probably long home, staying in the warmth and forgotten about him. She wouldn’t come. When realization struck, Rumple almost lost himself. He felt like an empty hull that had been thrown away like garbage.

However, at some point he knew he had to move and seek shelter. He crawled to the roadside and found a branch that was thick and large enough to support him. He managed to come to his feet and was about to hobble away when he heard a noise behind him.  
It sounded like a heavy object had fallen to the ground.

Rumple turned and, to his surprise, he saw a scroll lying on the street. It hadn’t been there a minute ago. Rumple looked around, but he couldn’t see anyone. He lifted it up carefully and unrolled it.

He couldn’t hold back a sob, and when he looked up again after he had read the scroll to its end he suddenly could see the yellow town line again. He awaited to see if Belle was there as well, but the street was empty.  
Gold didn’t care at the moment but stored the scroll away and stepped back over the town line. His magic came back immediately, and he took a deep breath of relief. He looked around, hoping to see who wanted him back in Storybrooke, but he was completely alone.  
However, he could rule out that it had been Belle. It had to be someone with magical abilities, who could hide from the Dark One within a minute.  
_That means I have to stay hidden, at least until I have the dagger back_ , he thought. He clenched his fists when he thought of Belle. He could never hate her, no matter what she had done to him, but when he listened to his heart he felt the pain of it after she had broken it. Maybe his love for her wasn’t lost, but at the moment he couldn’t feel it.  
Rumple sighed and poofed himself back to Storybrooke. He was sure that she would stay in her own little apartment in the library. It would be an effrontery if she’d occupy his house after she got rid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More or less the scene from S4 "Heroes & Villains". Whenever I watch this scene when Belle sends him over the town line I start to well up in tears. I find it important to make people think about Rumple's and Belle's actions here. It's surely the wrong way to kill someone, but hey - Killian mocked Rumplestiltskin in the past, and kind of stole his wife who never loved him. And he killed his own father. Although I like him, but he is someone who'd deserve to be killed in this process (I'm glad he wasn't^^).  
> I better not comment any of Belle's actions here, otherwise I won't stop. I included this scene to refresh memories.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zelena and Rumple argue about the past Belle tries to find a way out of Hades Underworld. On her flight through the tunnels she encounters a figure who begs her for help.  
> Belle is moved by this poor man, and is willing to help him even if that means stealing from Hades.

_ Present, Underworld, Gold’s Pawn Shop _

While Zelena stormed out of the shop, hoping to spot Belle with her daughter, Rumple stayed and deliberated what to do next.  
It didn’t take long until Zelena returned empty handed.  
“She’s gone,” she said furiously. “This is the second time she has stolen my baby.”  
“ _Our_ daughter is safe with Belle.” Rumple felt the need to defend his wife’s action, although he was angry with her as well. Maybe he was simply used to defending Belle’s actions, no matter if he approved of them or not.  
_Maybe I should stop trying to protect her_ , he thought when he saw Zelena’s angry expression. After all it was his child as well, although he still couldn’t believe it.  
“Is she really my child, Zelena?” He asked and looked in a way at her that would tell him exactly if someone was lying to him or not. It was a kind of subtle magic, but it worked.  
“She is,” Zelena answered and looked directly into his eyes. “When we have her back you can use magic to be certain.”

  
Rumple nodded faintly. She was telling the truth, but to be absolutely sure he would double check on it once they had the baby back.  
“How should we find them?” Zelena asked, agitated.  
“By using a locator spell,” Rumple said and went to a cupboard where he looked for a vial. “I always have some of the potion stored,” he said after he found it. “Now we just need something that belongs to the baby.” Rumple looked at her and added, “What is her name actually?”  
Zelena reached for the baby-bottle that was hopefully still in one of the pockets of her coat. While she pulled it out she said, “I haven’t named her yet. I wanted to let Robin decide about a name.”

Rumple frowned. “Why lie about her father at all?” he asked.  
Zelena rolled her eyes and handed the bottle to Rumple.  
“No offense, dearie, but hurting Regina was more important and fun for me than hurting your bookworm.”  
Rumple compressed his lips and took the bottle.  
“I really don’t care about your… envy for Regina. But I like to know when I am a father.” He gave Zelena a sharp look. “Even if the woman I mated with is the wicked witch who held me captive and tortured me. Contrary to my… _father_ , I wouldn’t abandon my child.”  
“I gave you the choice to get your son back! You rejected my offer and tried to kill me.” Zelena grimaced and added, ”Actually, you _did_ kill me. And just for the record, I… I didn’t _torture_ you. Admittedly, the cage wasn’t the best room I had to offer, but you could have it all. And don’t tell me drowning the pirate wasn’t a pleasure for you.”  
Zelena glared at him and Rumple sighed. “Maybe we should turn the tables,” he said. “Cuff and cage you, and I’ll force you to do things you don’t like to do.”  
Zelena rolled her eyes once more.  
“May I remind you that it was _you_ in the first place who rejected me and tortured me by favouring Regina and wanted to _kill_ me because you wanted my magical slippers? Don’t complain when I get back at you.” Zelena closed her eyes for a moment. This was ridiculous. Both of them had done terrible things to each other, but that wasn’t important at the moment.  
“Can we discuss this later? I’d like to have my daughter back.”  
Rumple had to admit to himself that she had a point. However, they _would_ talk about what happened, but not now. Zelena was right. Now was not the time.  
He opened the vial and poured a bit of the liquid over the bottle. Then he threw it up to let it float, showing them the way to their baby. The bottle stayed midair but didn’t move.  
“It seems not to work. Are you sure this was the right potion?” Zelena asked.  
“I am. It should work unless you gave me the wrong bottle,” Rumple countered.  
“This is the bottle I fed the baby with before your portal brought me to the Underworld.”  
Rumple shrug. “Then something is blocking the spell,” Rumple said and took the bottle from midair. “Or someone.”  
“Oh great,” Zelena said. “And how are we supposed to find her now?”  
Rumple didn’t answer for a moment, then said, “I could be wrong, but I have the feeling that the god of the Underworld has his manicured hands in here.”  
“Hades,” Zelena said, and Rumple looked at her. Saying his name her voice sounded… odd. She had said it softly, as if she cared about him. Rumple remembered that Hades wanted him to open the portal to bring Zelena down here, but he still didn’t know why. What had happened between the Wicked Witch and the God of the Underworld? The only explanation Rumple could think of was that Zelena had done something to Hades, who was now seeking revenge.  
_Why not ask her_ , Rumple thought. “Do you know Hades?”  
Zelena seemed to be deep in thought because she didn’t react.  
“Zelena,” Rumple said a bit louder and now she looked at him. “Do you know the God of the Underworld?” He repeated his question.  
Zelena stared at him for a few seconds, then chuckled.  
“Of course I know him,” she said. “Probably everyone know Hades,” she said dryly.  
“You know exactly what I meant,” Rumple said annoyed.  
Zelena shrug her shoulders. She didn’t want to talk with Rumplestiltskin about her relationship with Hades so she kept quiet.  
Gold realized that he wouldn’t get an answer from Zelena regarding Hades; at least not now.  
He didn’t intend to drop the subject, as he had the feeling that it would be a matter when they’d meet Hades. He had to be patient.

~~

Belle was on her flight. She ran through dark tunnels, passed cells that were either empty or occupied. She had stopped at the first barred doors and tried to open them, but the figures inside the cells seemed to be mad and didn’t even notice Belle. She could hear screams of pain and desperation, so she simply ran. She didn’t want to end up in such a cell like the poor figures.

“Help me, please,” she suddenly heard a soft voice that sounded normal but desperate. Belle stopped and turned. She hesitated for a moment. Was it really a good idea to go there?  
“Please, I need help.” The voice sounded again and Belle came closer. Somehow this voice was familiar to her, but she couldn’t remember yet.  
She walked back a few steps until she could see a small room where a dark figure was chained up at a wall. He was surrounded by mirrors. His face, that was hidden in the dark, looked odd, although Belle couldn’t put a finger on it. Something with the proportion of his face seemed to be wrong.  
“I-I can’t open the lock,” Belle said after she had tried to open the door.  
“You need the key,” the figure said and moved a bit so his face wasn’t hidden by the dark anymore.  
She covered her mouth with her hand when she saw his distorted face; immediately she felt pity for him.  
“Did Hades do that to you?” She asked, quite shocked and the man nodded.  
“He asked me to do something for him, but I failed. As punishment he burned my face, chained me up here, and gave me the mirrors so I would have to endure my appearance for all eternity. He called me a… a monster.”

“No! You’re not a monster,” Belle said immediately. “He-he’s the monster! No one deserves what he has done to you.”  
The man managed to give her a tiny smile. “Thank you. You’re a kind and beautiful woman. May I ask your name?”  
“Belle,” she answered. “Who are you? And does Hades have the key?” she asked.  
“My name…” The man thought about it. “I-I don’t know. I think… I forgot it. I’ve been in here for ages… That makes you forget a lot of things.”  
“That is horrible!” Belle shouted out and almost started to cry. “Is there nothing I can do?”  
“Oh, there is,” the man said and he started to whisper. Belle had to come closer and listened carefully to what he said.  
“There is a tree with a special fruit. It’s called Ambrosia. It has the power to heal me and send me back to the real world; alive. But Hades… he won’t allow you to simply take one. You need to steal it.”  
“Steal? From… from _Hades_?” Belle almost panicked, nevertheless she wanted to help this poor man. “I-I-I don’t know how. After all he’s a god! Don’t you think he would notice?” she asked.  
“He might be the God of the Underworld, and he has his ears and eyes everywhere, but he doesn’t know _everything_. The Ambrosia tree is well hidden,” he added.  
“Hades doesn’t think someone would even dare to try to get there and steal from the tree. As long as you do exactly like I say, Hades won’t even know you have sneaked into his sanctum.”  
“A-Are you sure he won’t notice?” Belle asked.  
The man nodded. “As long as you don’t tell him.”  
Belle thought about it for a moment, then asked, “The fruit, you said it not only can bring you back to life but also back to Storybrooke.”  
“Yes, actually not only to Storybrooke, but wherever you wish to live,” he confirmed. “If you eat a whole fruit, it brings you back to life. If you try a sip of it’s nectar you only gain the power to open a portal wherever you want to go.”  
Belle thought immediately of Rumple and his child. If she could open a portal to the world without magic, she could take Rumple and the baby with her. Rumple wouldn’t be the Dark One anymore and simultaneously she could protect the child from her mother and make sure it could grow up with a father who wasn’t corrupted by the darkness.  
“What happens to someone who drinks the nectar aside from the fact that he can open a portal?” Belle asked.  
“Well… I’m not quite sure, as only the gods know how to extract the nectar of the fruit. For us….mortals or already dead, we can only eat the fruit. Unless of course you find some nectar, but the deities keep it on Mount Olympus.” The man sounded exhausted,  
Belle could only assume that talking caused him some pain, and she didn’t want to make it worse, but if she was going to steal from the God of the Underworld…  
“Okay, I’ll do it,” she said. “But I need you to promise to take me, my husband, and his baby daughter through the portal with you. And not just a portal to Storybrooke, but a portal to the land without magic…” Belle thought about a place where they could live and that was far away from Storybrooke. “Paris,” she said eventually.  
“Wherever you want. The most important thing for me is to be healed and alive. I don’t need magic to be happy.”  
Belle swallowed. She only wished Rumple would think like him about magic. Suddenly she felt attracted to this man. She had to help him! And who knows maybe he would stay with them in Paris, become a friend…  
She was starting to get lost in thoughts about a splendid future without magic and a family, but then she realized that she was still standing in a dark tunnel planning to steal from a god.  
“Tell me where the key and the fruit are,” she said and the man explained it to her.

~~

After Belle had left his chambers, Hades had had a closer look at the baby girl. She was adorable. She looked back at him. No, not only looking at him, she was more... studying him. Hades didn’t look away, curious how the baby would react to him. He reckoned that she’d start to cry, as all babies and kids did when they saw him, but suddenly Zelena’s offspring smiled at him and tried to touch his face with its little hands.  
Hades smiled back and held her closer so the infant could touch him. She made a noise that sounded like baby laughter and started to babble by making strange noises.  
“You are your mother’s daughter,” Hades said to her and decided it wouldn’t hurt to hold the baby for some time. He walked around the chamber and told her about his first meeting with her mother. Although the infant didn’t understand what he was telling her, she obviously liked hearing his voice.

Zelena’s daughter smiled at him when he was talking to her but made demanding noises when he stopped. Hades chuckled and wished she would be Zelena’s and _his_ daughter. After some time the baby started to yawn. Hades waved his hand and put the girl into a crib that he had conjured when he had planned about getting the baby.  
“Now, be a good girl and have a nap. Your uncle Hades has to pay your mommy a visit and tell her that you are safe with me.” He did another gesture with his hand and the baby fell asleep. Hades stroked gently over its head before he vanished in blue fire. Of course he had protected the crib and the baby with a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if stealing from a god is a good idea, but we all know Belle's determination to help people.  
> Well, let's see if she'll be successful.  
> About Rumple and Zelena - I just love having them teasing each other <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston tries to rescue Belle from the beast, and gets killed by it. His soul is now trapped in the Underworld, and the only thing he can do now is wait. Wait until the Dark One is killed and lands down here as well.  
> He has to wait some time, but finally Rumplestiltskin arrives in the Underworld. Gaston sniffs his chance to get his revenge on him, and shows up in Hades' chamber to accept his offer to help him.  
> Outfitted with his old sword that was reforged in the river of souls, Gaston prepares for his greatest hunt ever - bring down the beast and send it into eternal torment.

_ Flashback Hades and Gaston, S1 after Rumplestiltskin killed Gaston _

_I’m going to regret this_ , Gaston thought when he knocked at the large portal of Rumplestiltskin’s castle. Coming here all on his own to try to convince a _demon_ to give his finacé her freedom was the most stupid idea he probably ever had. But he wanted to do this the “Belle-way”, as he liked to call it.

“Her handsome hero, how ridiculous,” he mumbled, when he thought of the book Belle had given to him. However, he had messed up things with her by torturing that bloody ogre, and he needed to show Belle that he was worthy of marrying her. This arranged marriage could have been perfect; Belle was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful girl he ever met, yet she was annoying with her ‘hero complex’ and trying to change everyone to become a better person.

Gaston took a few steps back after he had knocked and pulled his sword.  
He didn’t reckon that Rumplestiltskin would give up Belle just because he’d ask.  
_Next time I come here with an army and hunt the beast down; he’ll make a good trophy on my wall_ , he thought.  
The door swung open and Rumplestiltskin himself showed up.  
Gaston cleared his throat, positioned himself and began. “I am Sir Gaston and you, beast, have taken…”

The last he saw was an annoyed smile on Rumplestiltskin’s face before he snapped his fingers. In the next moment Gaston stood right in the middle of a street in a town he had never seen before. People were staring at him, but only for a second, before they continued to walk on.  
“Where the hell am I,” he burst out and looked around. The sky was orange and the town looked… decayed. He took a closer look at the faces of the people; they didn’t smile, none of them. Gaston would use the words ‘hopeless’ or ‘resigned’ for describing them.  
A chuckling noise from behind made him turn and raise his sword. A man was standing behind him, dressed in an elegant suit with a smile on his face.  
“Where the hell are you.” Hades spoke slowly, enunciating the words like he always did when he had the upper hand and was looking forward to torture someone.  
“That is a more appropriate question than you can imagine.”  
“Who are you,” Gaston demanded to know. Then it came to his mind that Rumplestiltskin might simply have transported him here, and he asked, “Did the beast send me here?”  
“Ah, yes,” the man confirmed. “But I don’t think you get the whole picture yet, so… let me bring you up to speed.”  
Gaston frowned. He was still pointing his sword at the man, but he seemed to ignore it.  
“Rumplestiltskin didn’t actually... send you here by simply transporting you. He more… well, he _killed_ you. So your question ‘where the hell am I’ was more appropriate than you can imagine. Actually, you _are_ in hell. In _my_ hell.”  
Hades smiled and enjoyed the disbelief in Gaston’s eyes when realization began to set in.  
“I am Hades, God of the Underworld. And you are working for me now.”  
Gaston stared at Hades and rage was boiling up. “No! No, that can’t be! If I’m dead, I would know!”  
Hades rolled his eyes. Rejection was always the first step, followed by disbelief, anger, despair, and finally resignation. However the first four phases could repeat itself before resignation finally set in.  
“Yes, yes, I know. You don’t believe you’re dead. So feel free to deal with your emotions by trying to find a way back. As for the time when you have eventually accepted fate, I think you have a talent for animals. You’d probably be a good pair of hands caring for dead animals in the pet shelter. You can find it at the end of the street. Turn left once you’re there and you’ll see it. Bye.”  
Hades vanished in blue fire, right in the moment when Gaston tried to stab him with his sword, screaming in anger.

 

After Hades was gone, Gaston had tried to get out of ‘Underbrooke’, as people called it. He had talked to several of them, tried to be nice or even threatened them, but all of them had told him the same; they were trapped down here and couldn’t move on. Gaston didn’t understand what they meant with ‘move on’ and he didn’t care much. He wanted to get back but after a day he had to accept that Hades had told the truth. He seemed to be dead, killed by Rumplestiltskin just like that.  
“This is all Belle’s fault,” he mumbled, gnashing his teeth in anger. If it wouldn’t have been for her, he’d never gone to the castle of the Dark One alone.  
“I’ll make her pay for what the beast did to me as well,” he promised himself.  
He felt more hatred for the beast than he had ever felt for anyone before. He was devoured by rage, anger. and hatred for Rumplestiltskin and he had no way to get revenge. He wanted to see the beast dead.  
Eventually he found the pet shelter Hades had described. He had reckoned to see mostly dogs and cats, but the shelter was empty. Was this another cruel joke Hades had made?  
He found some rats in the end. They made his anger boil again and Gaston was fuming.  
This really was hell.

~~

As time passed Gaston got used to the place. One day, when he came back to the shelter, there was a book lying on the table. Gaston read the title and threw it, screaming with anger, against the wall. It was the book Belle had given him, ‘Her handsome hero’.

“Tsk tsk tsk, now, that’s not a very nice way to handle a precious gift,” Hades said and stepped out from a dark corner.  
Gaston struggled to keep his temper when he glared at Hades.  
“Why are you doing this,” he asked, gnashing his teeth.  
Hades smiled. “Oh, actually, I like your temper. I need you to never forget why you are here and who was responsible for bringing you here.”  
Hades stepped closer and lowered his voice. “Because someday you’ll get your revenge. And when the time has come, I need you to get the job done.”  
“I don’t need that book to remember,” Gaston answered angrily.  
Hades only chuckled.  
“Let’s just say - I like to give presents.” Hades vanished again and Gaston banged his fist on the table. The book was lying on the table again; unharmed.

 

 _Flashback Rumple, S3, after he has sacrificed himself_  
He felt the pain when his own dagger pierced his chest. It was an odd sensation. Peter Pan had turned into an old man again, into Rumple’s father, and was dying in his arms.

Rumple closed his eyes and felt his body dissolve; however, he stayed conscious. He still existed.  
He felt a dragging sensation, and when he opened his eyes again he was standing where he had stabbed his father and himself only everyone was gone now. The sky was red and he knew immediately where he was. The Underworld.  
Rumple sighed. At least Belle and Neal were safe now, and his father was finally dead.  
He made a gesture with his hand to poof away, but his magic didn’t work.  
Rumple wasn’t alarmed unnecessarily. He could still feel his powers inside him, he only couldn’t access them at the moment. A normal reaction when someone had just died.  
He walked down the street, stubbornly ignoring the people who looked at him. He recognized some of them as he had brought them down here. However, even if he was dead too they wouldn’t dare to attack him. Anyway, he walked a brisk pace heading toward his house. It was located at the edge of the town so most of the people wouldn’t even know he was down here as well.  
He didn’t notice the figure that was following him until he reached his house.

Gaston had clenched his fists when he had spotted the Dark One in the first place. A sardonic smile appeared on his lips when he noticed that the beast tried to use his magic but it didn’t work. He immediately thought of the day when Hades had given him the book. He hadn’t forgotten Hades’ words that he someday would get his revenge. Obviously the day had finally come, and he was eager to see where the beast was hiding.  
Staying out of his sight, he followed him and after a while he saw Rumplestiltskin disappearing into a house. He didn’t waste any time and headed directly to the library. He knew how to get to Hades, and this time he was looking forward to see the god again.  
Luckily Hades had left him in peace after his first visit, and Gaston didn’t know if he’d pay him another visit now that the beast was down here as well.  
He boarded the elevator that brought him down with an incredible speed.

_Another trip to hell, but this time to slay the beast_ , he thought with a grim facial expression.  
Once the elevator stopped, Gaston left the cabin and walked along the tunnels that led him to Hades’ chambers.  
The God of the Underworld was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed while he was listening to some kind of classical music. He was holding a glass of wine in his left hand while his right hand was moving to the music’s tact.  
Gaston frowned. He wasn’t a fan of classical music, and he also asked himself how Hades could sit here when the Dark One had arrived. He must be quite interested in him.  
Maybe he didn’t know yet. Gaston entered the chambers and walked toward Hades until he stood right in front of him.  
“The beast…,” he started, but Hades made a hush noise without even opening his eyes.  
Gaston fell silent and stared at him. Then he realized that the music was right at its end and he rolled his eyes.  
When the last notes died away Hades eventually opened his eyes and looked at Gaston.  
“I really had hoped I could enjoy Mozart before you’d show up,” Hades said and emptied the glass.  
“The beast is here, he’s dead!” Gaston bursted out.  
Hades chuckled. “Yes, yes, I know. Finally I have him here.” He paused a moment before he continued.  
“Actually it’s a pity. He sent me so many souls down here. I should thank him for it. But I see that’s not why you’re here.” Hades rose and tilted his head slightly. “I’m glad you didn’t forget my offer,” he said and made a gesture with his hand. In the next moment a sword appeared out of blue fire in his hands that he handed Gaston. It was Gaston’s sword that he had used when he had showed up at Rumplestiltskin’s castle.  
Belle’s Ex-financé recognized it immediately but he looked disappointed and growled.  
“What am I supposed to do with it? My sword couldn’t even kill him when he was alive. I doubt it can do any harm to him when he’s dead!”  
Hades gave him a pitiful look.  
“Oh, of course you can’t kill him; but you can send him to eternal torment which is much more painful than just being dead.”  
Gaston’s face brightened up. That sounded interesting.  
Hades noticed his look and explained by turning the blade so Gaston could see that it was glowing green.  
“I reforged your sword in the river of souls. One scratch and he'll be trapped in these waters forever.”  
He pointed toward the green river and Gaston stepped closer.  
He could see ghostly images floating in the green waters; they looked… lost and were clearly suffering.  
Gaston went back to Hades and took the sword.  
“Don’t cut yourself,” Hades warned him with a smile. Then his facial expression turned into a serious one. “And don’t fail me.”  
Gaston was much too convinced about his talents that he didn’t think about asking Hades what would happen to him if he’d fail.  
“Time’s up, beast,” he mumbled and headed back to the elevator.

Hades’ eyes followed him with an amused look. This was going to be very interesting despite the fact that his money was on the Dark One.  
Hades enjoyed the intrigue; it made death down here… I can’t use the word ‘livable’, he thought and had to smile about it.  
Even if Gaston wouldn’t be able to send the Dark One into eternal torment, the latter would know that this was Hades’ welcome gift and remind him that even a Dark One had no powers down here to overcome the god of the dead.  
_A bit of teasing never did any harm_ , Hades thought. _Especially not when they’re already dead_ , he added in his mind.

~~

Gaston didn’t waste any time and headed directly to Rumplestiltskin’s little hideout after he had left the library.  
When the house came in sight Gaston felt his senses raise. He was on a hunt and this time he was about to kill the greatest beast that he had ever hunted.  
He took his time and observed the house a while. He could see a shadow behind a curtain that told him that his prey was inside. Gaston creeped up to the house, and made sure he stayed hidden in the bushes until he reached the back door.  
Carefully he tried to open it and was lucky; the door was unlocked.  
_The beast thinks it’s safe_ , he thought with a sardonic smile on his lips and peeked from the kitchen where the door had led him to the corridor. It was empty. Gaston readied himself by pulling his sword and sneaked down the corridor until he reached the living room. He peeked in there as well and saw the beast sitting in a chair, probably reading. He was more than lucky because the beast didn’t face him.  
Gaston’s eyes were locked onto the back of the Dark One. He brought his sword in the right position, sneaked into the room until he was in range, and thrusted the sword as hard as he could into his back.

The beast fell to the ground where it stayed motionless, the sword still stuck in his back.  
Gaston smiled. “You should always keep an eye on your back, beast,” he said and stepped closer to retrieve his sword. When he pulled it out of the body he knew that something wasn’t right. It was too easy to get the sword out, and Gaston quickly kicked the body so he could see its face. Gaston’s eyes widened when he realized that he was looking into the dead eyes of a plastic doll that merely looked like Rumplestiltskin.  
“What the hell…,” he began, but he was interrupted by another voice.  
“As you said, you should always keep an eye on your back,” the Dark One said, who was standing behind him.  
Gaston didn’t hesitate and lifted his sword, ready to kill the beast this time.  
Out of nowhere Rumple countered his attack with another sword that he had hidden behind his leg.  
Gaston missed his stomach only by inches and the momentum drove his sword into the back of a chair.  
Rumple’s eyes caught a greenish shimmer around the blade and furrowed his brows.  
“Well, well, I see Hades has his hands in here. Didn’t take him long to send me a message,” he stated while Gaston pulled his sword out of the chair and prepared to attack again.  
Rumple knew he had the upper hand here, nevertheless he became more careful. He knew only one lucky scratch from Gaston’s sword, and he’d be caught in the river of souls which meant eternal torment for him with no way to escape.  
Gaston started to attack again and Rumple countered strike by strike.  
“It’s time for you to get what you deserve, beast,” Gaston hissed and juked a strike on Rumple’s right side but actually targeted his left. This time he landed a hit, although he only tore up his jacket.  
Rumple flinched for a second but steadied himself.  
Gaston smirked and started to dance around his prey.  
“I wonder,” he said and lunged out with his sword, but Rumple countered easily. “How often did Belle try to run away from you? Did you have to curse her so she’d stay? I bet you did.”  
He attacked again.  
Rumple parried. “She never tried to flee, on the contrary; she fell in love with me. We’re married.”  
This time Rumple landed a hit and Gaston screamed in pain and anger. He couldn’t believe what he had heard, Belle was the wife of that beast?  
“Who could ever love you, beast?” he said disdainfully.  
“Belle,” Rumple answered while the fight was getting more violent.  
Gaston snorted in disgust.  
“She made you think she’d love you to get away from you. She could never love such a pathetic coward like you.”  
The words hit Rumple and for a brief moment he became inattentive. Maybe he was right? Belle wanted to _change_ him…  
Gaston swung his sword and managed to punch Rumple hard in the face when he dodged the sword.  
The Dark One stumbled over the coffee table, lost his weapon and fell to the ground.  
Gaston didn’t waste a second and set his foot onto Rumplestiltskin’s chest to hold him down. The point of the sword was hovering over his throat and Rumple could see the triumph in Gaston’s eyes.

“Aaaw, beast, did you really think she would love you? Did you really think you’d be a match for me without your magic?”  
Gaston lowered the sword so the blade was touching Rumple’s skin, although without scratching it. He enjoyed seeing the fear in his prey’s eyes.  
“Time for you to suffer for all eternity,” he said and lifted the sword to gain enough momentum to thrust it through his chest. He couldn’t do it. Something was holding him back.  
“What the…,” Gaston breathed heavily as he tried to bring the sword down. It was stuck in midair.  
Rumplestiltskin smiled at him and stood up.  
“Did _you_ really think I have no magic? I may be dead, but I’m still the Dark One,” he said, and snapped his fingers. The sword turned to dust and Gaston, whose weight was on the sword to bring it down, landed faceward on the floor.  
“No! Noooooo!” He screamed in despair.  
Rumple hunkered down beside him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up. Then he said with clenched teeth, “You should prepare better the next time when you try to stand against me.” Rumple slammed Gaston’s face to the ground and stood up. “Now crawl back to Hades and tell him he has to send someone better.”  
Rumple waved his hand and Gaston vanished in purple smoke.

When Gaston was gone, Rumple sat down in a chair. He didn’t want to admit it, but Gaston’s words about Belle had hit a nerve. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore that Belle really loved him as she had said. Gaston had been right; who could ever love him?  
His mother had abandoned him when he had been a baby. His father had never treated him like a son. For him he was obsolete and in the end he abandoned him as well to become Peter Pan.  
Milah… his first wife had never loved him. Even worse, she was disgusted by his presence and fell in love with a bloody pirate for whom she left her husband and son.  
When he thought about Baelfire, his own son, he wasn’t sure if Bae could love him after all that he had done to him. He had abandoned him like his father did to him, but contrary to Peter Pan Rumple had never stopped trying to find Baelfire. All he had ever done was to find a way to be reunited with his son. But when they had finally been together again, Rumple had seen the rejection and disappointment in Bae’s eyes. Although Bae had hugged him, said that he’d forgive him and called him ‘Papa’ again, Rumple could feel that their relationship would never be the same. Rumple had missed him growing-up and his entire life completely. Maybe he could respect him, but love?

Cora was the next who came to his mind. He had loved her as well, had admired her but she had taken a page out of his book and had ripped his heart out. Figuratively spoken.  
Rumple shook his head and thought of Belle. In the beginning he couldn’t believe that she’d love him, but after a while he had let her in. Now, hearing Gaston’s words again and thinking about their relationship he wasn’t sure about her love. He wanted to believe, but had it been really love between them?  
_He_ really loved her, accepted her as she was and he even had started to change for her! Was that love? He didn’t know.  
Rumple sighed. “He’s right, no one could love a beast.”  
He felt sad and unloved, like when he had been a kid when suddenly another person came to his mind. A person who had indeed loved him.  
Although she had denied it, Zelena had fallen in love with him. Rumple smiled when he remembered how he came home and found her preparing meat pie, his favourite when he was living with the spinsters.

He also remembered that he found it sweet of her but had to disappoint her. To make things easier (at least he had thought to make it easier in that situation) he told her that he still favoured Regina. Zelena reacted like he anticipated and hoped for; she became jealous and angry. She even became so jealous that she started to turn green. At that time he thought it was best that way; today he felt sorry for treating her like he had done.  
He could also remember that for a brief moment he thought about reciprocating her feelings, but it was too much at stake for him. So he had rejected her and, to make things worse, even tried to kill her to get her magical slippers. He regretted his actions until today, but finding Bae was more important than starting a liaison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two flashbacks in one chapter this time. The first one was too short to post it as a single chapter, so I combined them.  
> Should be obvious by now who the figure in the cell was Belle encountered. I mixed things up a bit, as I need Gaston to be "alive" for later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades shows up in Gold's shop. He, Rumple and Zelena have a little talk while Belle manages to steal at least the key for the prison cells from Hades.  
> Unexpectedly she finds the sleeping baby, takes it with her and frees the prisoner.  
> Since Hades has used a spell to make sure the baby is safe he knows that something is wrong and takes Zelena and Rumple to his chamber. He summons the kidnapper; it's Belle and the the strange man.  
> And then things get messy as the stranger reveals who he really is and takes advantage of his chance to get his revenge on Hades and Rumple.

_Present, Underworld, Gold’s Shop_  
“Well, I think it’s time to pay a visit to the God of the Underworld,” Rumple said to Zelena, who still wasn’t telling him about her connection to Hades.  
“No need for that,” Hades said, who had just appeared.  
Rumple wanted to say something, but the look Hades gave Zelena in that moment kept him silent. Hades _smiled_. It wasn’t an amused smile he used to have when he enjoyed torturing people. Instead it was a warm and loving smile he gave her. To his surprise Zelena was smiling as well, but it was not quite as heartwarming like Hades’, but shy.  
“Hello Hades,” she greeted him.  
“Zelena,” Hades said, and Rumple had the feeling that saying her name was like music for him. “You know, I was looking for you.”  
“You were looking for my baby. I was just a happy accident.”  
Hades chuckled. “Actually, it’s the other way round. The portal was for you. Bringing your daughter as well was a lucky coincidence. But... I really was looking for you.”

Zelena looked at him puzzled.  
“But why?” She asked, thinking of the moment she had rejected him.  
“I wanted to be sure you knew about the father of your adorable, little daughter,” Hades said.  
Zelena’s eyes widened. How could he know that Rumple was the father? Was that the reason he wanted to have her down her? Because he was angry that she had rejected him but had now a child with Rumple instead of him?  
“You want to know if she knows that I’m the father,” Rumple answered for her when he saw that Zelena hesitated.  
Hades looked at Rumple, then back at Zelena.  
“So you knew?”  
Zelena found the courage to answer. She felt like she had betrayed him, and she felt guilty.  
“I knew, yes. But the situation when that happened was… difficult. It wasn’t planned.”  
Hades smiled at her.  
“Zelena, I’m not angry or jealous, in case you’re concerned about that. Well, maybe a bit jealous. I mean look at your daughter, she has your beauty. I… would love to be her father I have to admit.”  
Zelena stared at him in surprise; she hadn’t reckoned with such an answer.  
“Do you know where she is?” Rumple asked when Zelena stayed silent.  
“Of course I know. She’s safe with me. Your… wife was eventually wise enough to give her to me. She’s in my chambers, peacefully asleep and protected.”  
Zelena looked at him, touched by his words.  
“Despite everything I've done, you've loved me all this time?”  
Hades laughed.  
“Look around you. I mean, aren't you curious why this... this place... looks like Storybrooke? I did it for you! I saw how much you wanted to cast the Dark Curse to get everything your sister had.” Saying that, he gave Rumple a look of reproach.  
Zelena sighed softly. “You made me my very own Storybrooke?”  
Hades was still laughing because he could see that she couldn’t believe he did it all for her.  
“I gave you what you wanted, everything your sister had. It's not... perfect. The Underworld is a place of... well, destruction. Despite my best intentions things don't grow here. They... decay. But it's our decay. Zelena... I still love you.” He took her hand by now. “After all these years, I still choose you.”  
Zelena was overwhelmed. She had fallen in love with Hades, and she still felt something for him, but back in OZ she had thought he would only need her to cast the time travel spell. She couldn’t believe him when he assured her that he truly loved her as well. She had been so wrong about him!  
She was deeply touched by his words. He had made a very own Storybrooke for her, only to give her what she always wanted. Zelena felt tears rising. Her emotions were pure chaos at the moment. She felt regret, hope, doubt, love, disappointment, and uncertainty.  
She took a deep breath before she managed to reply.  
“I-I want to trust you. I do.”

“But you still can't. I understand.” Hades said, but the disappointment in his eyes was clearly visible.  
Zelena looked at Rumple, who was watching the scene with a blank expression, then back to Hades.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s too much. I just want to have my daughter back!” Zelena’s voice was trembling.  
“Of course you will get your daughter back,” Hades assured her and took her hand gently to give her a kiss on the back of her hand. Zelena didn’t withdraw and even reacted to his gesture by squeezing his hand carefully.  
“However, before I take you back to your daughter there is something we need to discuss,” he said, but saying this he was looking at Rumplestiltskin.  
The Dark One smiled when he realized what Hades was talking about.  
“You think I would hurt my own daughter? Even with Zelena as her mother I’d do anything to protect her. That includes protection from you.” His smile had vanished by now and he glared at Hades.  
Hades chuckled.  
“Oh, wow, now that _hurt_ me.” He took a step toward Rumple until he was face to face with him.  
“Well, you see, I truly love Zelena and her daughter. Maybe you wouldn’t hurt the baby, but I’m not sure you wouldn’t try and hurt Zelena. Because that would be something I’ll never allow. So, if you…”, suddenly Hades fell silent and tilted his head slightly like he was listening intently to something.  
Zelena knew immediately that something wasn’t right.  
“What’s wrong, has something happened to my daughter?”  
Hades turned to Zelena and said, “Someone took her, but she’s not in danger.”  
Rumple snorted.  
“So, she’s safe with you, eh?”  
Hades gave him a warning look, but that didn’t impress Rumple.  
“Maybe it would be a good idea to find out who has stolen our baby,” he suggested.  
Zelena looked at him in surprise. Did he just refer to the baby as ‘their’ baby? Zelena knew Rumple long enough to know that he wouldn’t hurt his own daughter. And after what had happened between him and Belle before she was also convinced that Rumple wouldn’t harm her. If he’d kill her Belle would find out and that would end their marriage once and for all. She didn’t believe Rumple would risk losing his wife, no matter what happened between them.  
“He’s right, we need to get to the baby.” Zelena gave Hades a pleading look.  
“Don’t worry, Zelena, we’re in my world. No one steals your baby and gets away with it.” Saying that Hades waved his hand and all three of them vanished in blue fire.

~~

Belle’s heart hammered in her chest. She could hear it's beating when she sneaked back the way she had come. Once she reached the entrance to Hades’ chambers she stayed close to the wall and peeked around the corner.  
She sighed in relief when Hades wasn’t to be seen.  
“Okay, I can do this,” she reassured herself and walked carefully into the chamber.  
There was a crib standing in the middle, and Belle quickened her pace to see if Rumple’s daughter was in there.

She couldn’t believe her eyes when she actually saw the baby lying in there, sleeping peacefully.  
“I can’t believe he left you down here alone,” she whispered but then remembered the reason she had come here. Since the infant was asleep, Belle walked over to Hades’ ‘throne’ and started to look for the secret compartment where she would find the key to the cell and the secret passage behind the wall. At least that was what the prisoner had told her.  
She fumbled around the chair until her thumb stroked over a small bump. She took a closer look and tried to press it. Immediately the armchair opened, and Belle could see a key.  
“That must be it,” she said, and took the key out.  
Unsure where to search for the secret door she looked around, but she couldn’t see anything that looked like a door or passage.  
She had to hurry. It wouldn’t take long until Hades was back, and she didn’t want to get caught by him while she was rummaging through his stuff.  
Perhaps it was better to get the child, go back to the cell, and release the prisoner first; she had better chances to find this ambrosia tree with his help.  
Yes, that sounded like a good plan.  
Belle put the key in her pocket, hurried over to the crib, took the baby out, and headed back to the cells as fast as she could.

She had barely left the chamber when Hades, Rumple and Zelena appeared.  
The witch saw the crib and hurried over although she knew her child wouldn’t be there. She was right; the crib was empty.  
Hades stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
“She isn’t far away, my protection spell still works that means she hasn’t left the underground chambers.”  
“Then it would be wise to find her and bring her back before she’s taken away,” Rumple said.  
Hades turned and glanced at him, but before he could answer his eyes slid to his throne. Quickly he walked over, his expression worried and angry.  
“What happened?” Zelena asked, who had noticed something was wrong.  
In the meantime Hades had reached his throne and was obviously looking for something.  
“The key is gone,” he said.  
He made an angry gesture with his hand, and blue fire appeared right before him, releasing Belle, who held the baby in her arms, and a man with a burned face.  
“You again,” Hades spat at Belle whose eyes widened in fear, and she held the baby even tighter.  
“Belle!” Rumple said in surprise. “Why are you here?”  
He couldn’t come up with a good reason why Belle was down in the heart of the Underworld.  
“Who is this,” He added, when he realized Belle seemed to know this man.  
“My baby, give her back,” Zelena demanded, but before she could make a step toward Belle the man suddenly snatched the baby out of her arm, laughing diabolically.  
Before Belle or anyone else could react, the man pushed Belle as hard as he could toward the others.  
Belle stumbled and fell against Zelena, who would have hit the ground hard if Hades hadn’t caught her, then hit Rumple who managed to stay on his feet and stabilized her.  
The man had used the distraction and was now standing at the edge of the river of souls. He held the baby with one arm directly over the river.  
“I’ll drop it if any one of you dare to move!”  
Hades held Zelena back, who was about to run to her daughter, while Rumple gave Belle a questioning look. Belle was completely shocked.  
“Why are you doing this! I took the key from Hades for you!”  
The man gave her a disgusted look while the baby started to cry.  
“You’re the one who brought me here, Belle.” He almost spat her name. “It’s only because of you I’m here.”  
Belle narrowed her eyes and took a step forward to have a closer look.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“Oh, don’t you recognize your ex-finacé? The one you gave that stupid book and wanted him to turn into a hero?”  
“Gaston?!” Belle gasped. “But… what happened?”  
“Oh, didn’t your _husband_ tell you?” Gaston looked at Rumple.  
“He killed me when I came to rescue you. By _your_ stupid rules! Acting like a hero, being good, trying to see good in others, pah!”  
When Belle heard Rumple had killed Gaston she gave him a disbelieving look.  
“You… you killed Gaston?” she almost yelled at him. “When were you going to tell me about that _little_ detail?”  
Rumple took a step back from her, his hands raised in a defensive gesture.  
“It was an arranged marriage. I was doing you a favor!”  
“By _killing_ my fiancé?” Belle glowered at him.  
Rumple kept quiet. What could he say?  
“I don’t bloody care about your… marital dispute, I want my child back!” Zelena interrupted and looked between Belle and Gaston back and forth.  
“Put. The child. Down,” Hades said calmly. “This is not about the baby, it’s about you and me.”

Gaston laughed.  
“Oh, of course it is, well, mainly. But look at who we have here. The beast, who killed me and his maiden, who is blinded by always seeing good in other people and wants to change them into better people. Oh, and thanks for rescuing me from that cell,” he added sarcastically.  
He now looked at Zelena.  
“I don’t know who you are, but obviously Hades cares a lot about this child of yours. Tell me, is he the father by chance?”  
Gaston sounded amused. He clearly had the upper hand here. To demonstrate it he lowered the baby a bit so it was only inches from the surface of the river of souls.  
“No!” Zelena yelled, but she couldn’t do anything without harming her child.  
“It’s Rumple and Zelena’s child,” Belle said without thinking and before Hades or Zelena could answer.  
“Hades has nothing to do with it. Please, give it back… it’s just an innocent infant!”  
“Belle!” Rumple said warningly, but it was too late, the damage was done. He gave her a reproachful look.  
Gaston’s eyes widened, and he grinned broadly what looked weird on his burned face.  
“The brat of the beast? And you care for it?” he addressed Hades. “I think this is my lucky day. Thank you for the greatest gift you could possibly give me, Belle.”

Belle went pale as she realized her fatal mistake. Yet she couldn’t believe this man was so evil and would kill an innocent baby, would send it to eternal torment.  
She looked at everyone apologizing, but she didn’t get any sympathy. She had messed this up, but she would fix it.  
“Gaston, I’m so sorry what happened to you. I understand you feel anger, and probably think if you take revenge you’ll feel better, but that’s not true!”  
While talking Belle had made a step toward Gaston.  
He looked at her in amusement; was she really that naive? Did she really believe she could sweet talk him?  
Gaston almost laughed, but he held it back and decided to enjoy the act.  
“We can still find the ambrosia fruit you were talking of, we could get out here together, start a new life. Think about it! You’ll get a second chance. I-I’m sure you could stay with Rumple, me, and the baby. It needs a good upbringing with love and no magic. We can make her a hero!”  
She made another step, coming closer to Gaston.  
Zelena, who was still held back by Hades, was beside herself with anger. If the god wouldn’t have held her back, she’d likely have killed Belle by now.  
Didn’t she realize she was playing with the life of her daughter?  
“Belle, he’s not worth another word,” Rumple said.  
Belle turned at him in surprise, not because he had said that, but the way he said it. There was an undertone she recognized he’d use when he was angry. Really angry, but so far his anger was _never_ directed at her... until now. He had an expression that reminded her, he was not only Mr. Gold the pawnbroker, but the Dark One.  
Oh, how she hated it when he was acting like the Dark One. This wasn’t the man she had married. His words about Gaston weren’t helpful either. In fact, they made her angry.  
“He was _murdered_ by you! Of course he is angry, and that’s entirely your fault. He has tried to be a good man, he tried to rescue me! He’s worth trying to help!”  
Belle stared icily at him before she turned to Gaston again, making another step toward him.  
The baby was crying even louder by now as it hung headfirst, and its face was turning red, as Gaston was holding it by its leg.  
“Gaston, please give me the child. You’re hurting it! I promise I’m going to help you, but killing an innocent baby isn’t the way.”

Hearing Belle still defending Gaston, who threatened the life of his daughter, and making her own husband responsible for all that had happened was the last straw.  
It was the moment when Rumple knew he didn’t love this woman anymore. Yes, he had made many mistakes in his life, but so had she; only contrary to him, she wasn’t able to admit to herself she had been wrong as well.  
“Step back, Belle, and stay out of this.”  
It was the Dark One who was now speaking, and even Zelena and Hades looked at him in surprise. His voice was cold as ice, there was no sympathy in his words, only danger.  
Belle’s hackles rose, and she turned to Rumple again. She was just about to say something, but when she looked in his eyes, she could see no understanding, no support, no… _love_.  
Belle swallowed, and realized she had finally gone too far.  
“Rumple…,” she began, but he narrowed his eyes.  
“You better leave,” Rumple repeated, being more direct this time.  
Belle felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time - defiance. She looked at him angrily with her chin jutted out.  
“So this is your decision?” she asked. “You want me to leave you? You don’t _trust_ me?”  
Belle was aghast. When Rumple didn’t respond she turned, but instead of leaving like Rumple had told her she was more willing to talk Gaston into giving up his plans and come with her to get a second chance.  
“Gaston, I know deep inside you’re a good man. I’ll take the baby now, and then you can come with us to Paris.”  
Belle didn’t ask anymore, but stated. She made a step toward him, and reached for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Belle has a strong mind and believes there's something good in everyone. Too bad she messed things up, and tries to make up. It all depends on the question if there is something good in Gaston or not. We'll see...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse in the Underworld, and Belle's attempt to rescue the baby ends in tragedy.

What happened next was the worst thing that could happen…

While Belle was grabbing for the infant, Gaston took a step back in surprise. He had never reckoned the silly girl would actually try and get the baby, his leverage.  
Since he stood too close at the edge of the river of souls already, he lost his balance.  
He let go of the baby in an impulsive attempt to save himself from falling into the river of souls.  
At the same moment Zelena let out a cry of sheer horror as the baby fell into the river.  
Hades let go of Zelena and dived toward the edge of the river, trying to somehow rescue the baby.

Gaston in the meantime got a hold of Belle as she was the only possibility for him to save himself from falling into the river as well. He managed to dig his fingers into the cloth of her dress, but she couldn’t hold up his weight and was dragged toward the edge of the river as well.  
Rumple acted quickly, so did Zelena, who was going to help Hades.  
Rumple used his magic to poof behind Belle and saved her from being dragged into the river, at least for a moment because Gaston’s legs were already trapped in the river, and he did everything to keep his hold on Belle.

“Let go of her,” Rumple growled at him.  
“Rumple, help me!” Belle cried and tried to free herself from Gaston’s grip, but it was no use.  
She felt magic hitting Gaston. He screamed, then let go of her. Instantly he was dragged into the river and gone.

Belle was shaking while Rumple let go of her and hurried over to Zelena and Hades, whose upper body was lying dangerously far over the edge while Zelena tried to help him.  
“The baby,” he said breathlessly. He was scared stiff.  
When he saw the scene his heart stopped for a moment; Hades’ head and arms up to his shoulders were submerged in the green river, but he struggled to come back to the surface.  
Zelena couldn’t pull him back as she was holding his legs otherwise he would have been fallen in as well.  
Rumple didn’t think long and tried using his magic to lift Hades out of the river. He knew it was a pointless attempt as once in contact with the water he was lost, but Hades was the God of the Underworld, so maybe…

In the next moment Hades came back to the surface, gasping for breath and pulling the baby with him. Rumple’s magic had given him enough momentum to land in a safe distance to the water.  
“My baby!” Zelena shouted in panic and stood up to hurry over to get her baby back.  
Rumple grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back before she could touch Hades or her child.  
“Don’t touch them, they’re covered with the water of the river. You’d become a tormented soul immediately,” Rumple warned her and tightened his grip on her.  
Zelena struggled at first, but she realized Rumple was right. So she stopped and kept a safe distance, looking in horror to Hades who seemed to be in pain.  
“Hades!” she shouted and out of instinct was about to run to him, but Rumple held her back.  
“Zelena, don’t.. don’t touch me.” Hades warned her. “It’s the water, I… I need to save your baby…”  
There was a blue shimmer around Hades that became stronger every second. After a moment it was so bright everyone had to look away.

It took a while, but then the blue aura dissipated, and Zelena could see both Hades and her baby. The baby was safely lying on Hades chest, his arms around it to keep it safe, and both were still alive. At least she thought so in the first moment, but then she realized something was terribly wrong with Hades.

“Hades!” she screamed in panic, broke free from Rumple’s grip and hurried over to the place where Hades was still holding her baby.  
“Hades?” She kneeled down beside him but made sure she didn’t touch him or the baby yet.  
Hades’ eyes were closed, and his skin had turned grey.  
“Hades, please say something!” Zelena begged, while tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
“Ze-Zelena,” the god whispered and opened his eyes.  
“It’s alright now, take your daughter. She’s going to be fine.” He tried to lift the baby, and give it to Zelena, but he was very weak, and his arms trembled. Zelena took her baby carefully out of Hades arms, hugged it tightly and kissed it. The little girl seemed to be alright; she looked at her mother, her breath was calm and stable, and she didn’t cry anymore but cuddled in Zelena’s arms.

Rumple gave a quick look at Belle, but she was fine, so he didn’t bother anymore.  
Instead he stepped behind Zelena, and put a hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t only meant as comforting gesture but also an offer to take the baby so she could focus on Hades. It was obvious the god was dying.  
Rumple should have been glad about it, but Hades had saved his daughter, so he didn’t say anything but took the baby carefully out of Zelena’s arms.  
Zelena was surprised feeling a hand on her shoulder, but realized Rumple wanted to give her some privacy. So she handed him over the baby. After all that had happened she trusted he wouldn’t leave her behind. They had to find a way out from the Underworld anyway.  
When Rumple had the baby he took a few steps back, and Zelena noticed only marginally that he didn’t go over to his wife but stayed near her.

“Zelena, you and the baby, you need to get out of here,” Hades said faintly.  
Zelena focused immediately on Hades again, holding his hand with one hand while her other hand was gently stroking over his cheek. Tears fell down on his face as she bent over him, being as near as possible.  
“Don’t leave me Hades, please,” Zelena sobbed, but the god only smiled at her.  
“It’s time for me to leave the Underworld my love, but I’ll live on in your daughter. A part of my powers are in her now, so I’ll be always with you.”  
Zelena shook her head.  
“No, you’re the god of the Underworld, you can’t just...die. I-I love you, Hades!”  
Zelena took both her hands to his cheeks, bent down until her lips were only inches from his lips, then she closed her eyes and kissed him with passion.

Rumple, who had been looking at Zelena and Hades, suddenly felt like an intruder. Despite the things that had happened between him, Hades and Zelena, this was love between them. He could tell. For some reason it made him jealous.  
A rainbow-colored wave extended from Zelena and Hades and hit Rumple. He knew immediately it was the wave of the unmistakable magic from true love's kiss.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at Belle who had got to her knees and looked at Zelena and Hades. Belle and he had never shared a true love’s kiss, not really, as there had never been a rainbow-colored wave. He remembered the first kiss between Belle and him not long after he had brought her to his castle to work for him as a maid. For a moment he had hoped, had believed someone could truly love him, but all Belle wanted was to ‘break the curse’. It had almost worked, aside from the fact that he wasn’t cursed. When she even told him it was for that particular reason, his hopes were gone again. No one could love a beast, he had thought, and this thoughts were coming to him again.  
_She never really loved me, all she wanted was to change me_. This final realization made his choice easier. He would leave her and find a way to get along with Zelena and their little daughter. He looked at the baby who looked back at him and lifted her tiny arm in an attempt to touch his face. A warm feeling washed through Rumple’s heart. This baby, his daughter, would truly love him. He just had to make sure of it.  
He smiled at her.  
“Your papa protects you from now on. You’ll never be in any danger anymore, I promise.” He gave his daughter a kiss on her fingers, which were stroking over his lips.  
He sighed softly when the baby made a chuckling noise and held it closer to his chest. “And you need a name.”  
He looked at Zelena and Hades again. They had separated in the meantime, and Hades looked at Zelena in surprise.  
“My heart, it’s beating again! I knew you could do it, Zelena. I knew you’d truly love me. I’m so sorry I can’t stay with you.”  
Hades’ face showed a mix of happiness and sadness.  
“Don’t be sorry,” Zelena whispered and gently stroked over his face.  
“It is all my fault. If I hadn’t rejected you in OZ, things would have been different. I’m so sorry, Hades. I-I just couldn’t believe someone could love me, and I was scared you’d reject me like my father did… and - and Rumplestiltskin did.”  
When she mentioned his name, Zelena looked at the Dark One. It wasn’t a look of reproach, more a request for understanding.  
Rumple, who had heard everything, knew immediately what Zelena was talking of, and to his own surprise he felt remorse.  
He swallowed and looked at his daughter again before he made a decision. With two steps he was beside the couple and kneeled down.  
“I’m not sure if this is going to work,” he began, speaking to both Hades and Zelena. “Zelena did a lot things I’m not sure I can forgive so easily, but - there are a lot of mistakes I made as well, and I-I…,” he had to take a deep breath because this wasn’t easy for him to admit. “I promise, I’ll protect my,” he paused for a moment before he corrected himself, “our daughter with my life.” He now looked at Zelena. “That goes as well for her mother, as long as she doesn’t intend to harm or even kill me. I’m willing to try for us becoming a family, for our daughter. Provided that is what Zelena wants as well.”  
When he was finished, he gave Belle a peek and saw (based at her facial expression) she had heard every word.

Zelena and Hades only stared at him. Then Hades managed to say, “I’ll trust you protecting both of them. Thank you, Rumplestiltskin.”  
Saying that was also difficult for Hades, but knowing Zelena and her baby would be safe and protected was more than worth it.  
He felt his time was up, but there was something important he had to tell before he’d die. Zelena still stared in complete surprise at Rumple, so Hades took her hand.

“My punishment is over, so I am free to leave this place for good.” He smiled sadly and gave Zelena an apologizing look because he couldn’t come with her. “Zelena, very soon at the cemetery, there will be a fully formed portal back to Storybrooke. But it will close at sunset. Don’t miss it, or you’ll be trapped down here forever.” He looked at Rumple, who nodded briefly. “It’s okay, Zelena,” Hades continued, focusing on her again. “All I want for you is to be happy. I know you once loved Rumplestiltskin; try to find these feelings again. They’re still there, you just have to find them again.” He smiled at her.  
Zelena didn’t know what to say. She had never reckoned Rumple would ever offer to stay with her, and more - being part of her family.  
She looked at Rumple and nodded. “I’d like that. I know we have a lot to discuss to make this work, but I’m willing to try. For our daughter.” She gave him a shy smile then looked at Hades again. He was down to his last few breaths, she could feel it.  
She looked straight in his eyes.  
“You’re my true love, Hades. That’ll never change.The kiss proved it, please don’t think I’d ever forget you. I-I love you so much!”  
She cuddled on his chest, while his fingers stroke through her hair.  
“I know, Zelena. For this moment I’m your true love; and you’ll always be mine. But you need to open your heart to someone else again. Don’t lose yourself in mourning about me, for the sake of your daughter try to find another love. Your sister could do it, you can… do it...as…”  
Hades eyes closed, and his last words were only a breath.

“Hades? HADES!” Zelena looked up, but her god didn’t move anymore.  
“No, no, no, Hades…” Zelena held both hands to her face, and couldn’t believe she had lost him.

A faint shimmer appeared around his body, then he decayed to dust within a second.  
The witch sat there, her fingers gliding in disbelief through Hades’ ashes, and she couldn’t stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter as there are a lot of emotions that will change the path of my characters. Feelings are discovered, and things are said that should have been said a long time ago.  
> I'm a bit in lack of time of doing any manips, as they get complicated. So either I leave you with only one pic, or I'll add some more pics later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back to Storybrooke, and Rumple and Belle have a talk.

Seeing Zelena so broken and in pain affected Rumple more than he thought. In this moment he wanted to hug and comfort her, but he knew this was out of the question.  
He looked at the baby lying in his arms and stepped closer.  
Zelena was in tears. She was only focused on Hades’ remains and the pain she felt in her heart.  
“Here, take the baby. Maybe it’ll help to hold her,” a soft voice said behind her, and Rumple, who had laid a hand on her back, put the baby into her arms.  
Zelena took her and gave Rumple a thankful look. Holding her daughter comforted her indeed, and she hugged the infant carefully.  
“I’ll be back in a minute, as we need to leave the Underworld. I just have to take care of something…” He stood up and walked over to Belle.

Belle looked shocked and lost, but Rumple didn’t feel any sympathy for her. After all, it had been her actions that had brought the baby in danger and had killed Hades in the end.  
When Rumple came over, Belle stood up.  
“Rumple, you-you didn’t really mean it, letting Zelena in our life, did you? She tortured you and killed your son!” Belle sounded desperate.  
“Of course not,” Rumple answered. “She won’t stay with _us_ , she’ll stay with _me_.”  
He paused after these words. He didn’t think it would be so easy to speak them out loud, but it felt good. Belle went pale, as she was clearly in shock, and lacked words.  
“You know Belle, I had some time to rethink our relationship and our marriage. I know I deceived you, I lied, and I hurt you, but I did everything for you. When you broke up with me again after I duelled Hook, I felt it isn’t love anymore we both have for each other. I _love_ my powers and being the Dark One, but I also loved you. I just realized you can never accept that. You wanted to make me choose between you and who I am; that’s not love, Belle, that’s control. All you ever wanted is to change me into a hero.” He shook his head here. “But that’s not who I am, and it’s not who I want to be.” He now looked at Zelena and the child for a moment before he continued. “I know I’m supposed to hate Zelena, but I don’t anymore. I made a terrible mistake in the beginning by rejecting her although I knew she loved me, truly loved me, Belle. She was ready to accept me for who I am, the Dark One with all his power.  
Despite the ‘curse’ how you call it, I am capable of loving someone. But at that time I had to find my son, and I would do the same if I had the chance. However, things are what they are now. We can’t change our past, but we can change our future. I’m tired of your accusations, I’m tired of trying to become a man you want me to be, but it’s never enough. But now I have the chance to have a family, just not with you.”  
He paused a moment.  
“It’s over, Belle.” Rumple felt sad after his speech, but he didn’t regret it.  
He could see tears in Belle’s eyes, but he didn’t care this time. How many tears had he shed in the past after Belle had broken his heart? Too many, and she hadn’t cared either.

“Rumple…”, Belle began, and the tears started to flow. “You can’t be serious! I never gave up hope on you. I know you are a good man, he’s just hidden inside you. All I ever wanted is to show you your potential. I still believe in you!”  
Rumple snorted, but stayed quiet.  
“I-I know we can make this work again, I still love you!”  
Belle wanted to say so much, but right now everything seemed to be gone. She was so shocked and hurt, she couldn’t think straight anymore.  
She came closer to Rumple and put her hand on his.  
Rumple hesitated only for a moment but then withdrew his hand.  
“No Belle, this can’t work anymore, because I don’t love you anymore. I think my love for you died when you made me cross the town line. Do you know what I felt, Belle? I was scared stiff, I was alone, I was crying for you. I begged you to let me in again, but you left me. You didn’t care anymore. It hurt more than you can ever imagine.”  
“You tried to kill Killian!” Belle interrupted him angrily. “You had captured all fairies and the apprentice into that awful hat just to get rid of the dagger!”  
Rumple shook his head. “You have no idea how it is like being controlled by someone else. You never even _tried_ to understand. You weren’t much better. You sent me into a land without magic in the middle of nowhere! I had only a few dollars in my pocket, no crutch, and no hope. You could have killed me right away, it would have been at least human.” Rumple clenched his fist when he thought about the moment. “I was your _husband_ , Belle,” he said, and his voice trembled slightly. He had to fight his emotions.  
“I’m not proud of what I did,” Belle admitted, “But you had to be stopped at that time. Sending you over the town line was in your best interest! I-I knew you’re a strong man inside, you needed to understand we could have a normal life without magic! Oh, it is all about magic, isn’t it,” Belle snapped.  
“Oh really, in my best interest? You know, if you really wanted the best for me at that particular moment, you would have come with me. But you _abandoned_ me. You found an easy way to get rid of me and forget me. If I hadn’t received the scroll some hours later… I don’t think it was you who sent it so I could come back.”

Zelena, who was still kneeling beside Hades’ ashes could hear every single word between Rumple and Belle. Holding her baby had calmed and comforted her enough so she eventually had stopped sobbing, but she felt terrible. The dispute between the couple seemed to turn nasty, and Zelena thought about interrupting and heading back to Storybrooke. The baby and she needed some rest.  
When Rumple mentioned the scroll that allowed him to come back to Storybrooke, Zelena bit her lip. Now wasn’t the time for that little confession.

“No, it isn’t,” Rumple was meanwhile answering Belle’s other question about magic. “But magic is a part of me, and if you’d simply accept that instead of making a fuss of it, we could have been happy together.” Rumple became annoyed by now and took a deep breath.  
“It’s probably better for both of us to go separate ways from now on. Go see the world, perhaps take Will with you so it’s going to be easier to forget me.” Rumple couldn’t hold back that little detail, as Belle needed to realize she had made wrong decisions as well.  
“Will?” she asked, and her cheeks started to burn. “Why do you think Will would make something easier for me?” She still had watering eyes.  
“Well, the two of you kissed the same day you made me cross the town line.”  
“I-I’m so sorry, Rumple. I was upset that evening, and he was nice and cared for me, so… one thing led to another…” she tried to explain, but Rumple dismissed her by waving his hand.

“I really don’t care about you and Will anymore. Actually, it’s better you have a new love interest, as I have a new family. And we’re leaving now. If you want to accompany us to the portal that’s fine with me, but once we’re back in Storybrooke we’re done. I’ll transport all your property into your flat above the library.”

Rumple turned without another word and looked for Zelena. She seemed to have recollected herself again, as she was standing, and didn’t cry anymore. However, she looked exhausted.  
“Let’s go and find that portal,” Rumple said and led her gently toward the elevator.  
Zelena looked over her shoulder when they walked down the chamber to see if Belle followed.  
She felt the strong desire to throw her into the river of souls as well, as because of her she had lost Hades and almost her baby. However, having Rumple at her side from now on (hopefully he was really willing to get this to work) gave her a bit of satisfaction.

Belle was still standing there, but when she saw the couple was leaving, she followed.  
All three of them stayed quiet on their way back to the surface.  
Belle felt terrible. She couldn’t believe she had lost Rumple’s love. He had always protected her, defended her, and cared about her. Thinking about it now she realized the truth in his words. Her eyes welled up in tears, and she tried to apologize when the lift had reached the surface in the library.  
“Rumple, I-I’m sorry. I see now I have hurt you in a most terrible way, but I really love you! Please, can- can we just talk about us? I don’t want to lose you!”  
Tears were streaming down her face, and she gave her husband a desperate look.  
Rumple compressed his lips while he was looking at her.  
“You already have lost me, Belle. It’s too late. I don’t love you anymore.”  
“But you don’t love Zelena!” Belle retorted.

Zelena, who was carrying her baby, winced and headed to the door. Belle had hit a nerve by stating the obvious. Rumple might be the father of her daughter, but that didn’t mean he’d love Zelena or care for her.  
However, this was a dispute between Rumple and Belle, so Zelena left the library to wait outside. Normally she might have enjoyed the show but not today. She was still grieving over Hades, but also thankful Rumple stood by her side.

Rumple waited until Zelena had left, then he focused on Belle again.  
Much calmer than he felt, he said, “You may be right; I don’t love Zelena. At least not anymore. But I once had feelings for her, and I am sure they are still inside me. Contrary to you I know she’ll accept me for who I am. It’s. Over.” He enunciated the last words to make it clear to Belle he had made his decision. He moved toward the door and left the building as well.  
Belle stared after him, deeply hurt by his words. He had once loved Zelena? Did she understand correctly? She couldn’t believe it! However, she wouldn’t give up on him yet, so she hurried after him.  
Rumple led Zelena and the baby to the cemetery.  
They could see the portal in some distance; it was already open.

“What about the others?” Belle asked, referring to the Charmings, Regina, and also Hook.  
“What about them,” Zelena snarled.  
“They don’t know what happened, we need to tell them about the portal, otherwise they won’t make it back in time!”  
“Then go looking for them!” Zelena snapped at her, stopped, and turned to Belle. She glowered at her and was losing patience. “I don’t bloody care about them!”  
“You should at least care for the aunt of your child, Zelena,” Belle said. “We can’t just leave them here!”  
“Regina banished me to OZ! She kept me from my daughter! You’re not better than her, by the way.” Zelena’s anger broke free. “How dare you think you have any right to keep me away from my daughter,” she hissed, thinking about the situation in the nunnery and the moment when Belle had actually taken away her child when they fell through the portal.  
“You think you’re better than me? Because you’re a _hero_?” Zelena made the last words sound clearly ridiculous. “Let me tell you this,” she paused a moment, her eyes sparkling. “You’re not a hero, you’re an arrogant and egotistical, disgusting person.”  
Belle went pale, seeking help from Rumple, but he was looking at Zelena, waiting patiently.  
“You don’t have any right organizing other people’s life for them! I’ll never understand why Rumple married you as you constantly tried to change him, treating him in a most dishonorable way. Gaston was right about you. Too bad he went in the river of souls instead of you! It’s only your fault he’s dead. You made him go to Rumple’s castle, trying to ‘save’ you. I would have killed him as well! Are you really that naive or simply stupid?”  
A hand was suddenly put gently on her arm, and she saw Rumple looking at her.  
“I think that’s enough, we need to go,” he said but without anger or defending Belle.  
This gesture meant a lot to Zelena, and she calmed down a bit.  
“You’re right,” she said to Rumple, but turned a last time toward Belle.  
“I gave Rumple the scroll with the spell so he could enter Storybrooke again after you had made him cross the town line. I saw him begging for you to come back, promising he’d change for you, and _sobbing_ for hours for you! As much as I wanted to punish him for what he did to me, your punishment was more cruel than mine when I had him under my control. I still gave him the _choice_ , but you - you didn’t even listen to him. You _used_ the dagger in a more cruel way than I have ever done.” Zelena snorted. “You’re not better than us, Belle.”  
With that said, Zelena turned and went together with Rumple through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope Belle will be happy with Will; I ship them.  
> For my two favorite characters... well, the last two chapters will be explicit. So feel warned if you don't want to read such stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Zelena are... making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you do not ship Rumlena, better skip the end - it's getting explicit.

_Presence, Storybrooke_  
When they appeared in Storybrooke again Rumple put his hand on Zelena’s shoulder, who seemed to be in a hurry, and held her back.  
She turned and gave him a questioning look.  
“ _You_ gave me the scroll?” he asked.   
Zelena felt her cheeks burn.   
“That I did, yes,” she mumbled, and couldn’t look into his eyes.

“Why?” Rumple just asked.   
Zelena shrug her shoulders. She couldn’t possibly tell him she had become weak when she had seen him left behind in his misery, that she had felt something for him again for a moment.  
The baby started to struggle and began crying.  
 _Perfect timing_ , Zelena thought, and tried to soothe her daughter.   
“Shhhh, it’s alright little munchkin. I know you’re hungry, cold and tired.”   
Zelena gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before she looked at Rumple.  
“Did you… I mean, was your offer living with us an honest one?”   
Rumple sighed.   
“I’ll do anything to protect my child, and... “ he took a deep breath before he added, “and her mother.” He knew very well Zelena had some enemies around.   
So if someone would want to hurt her it would be a possibility to take her child. The other way round would be hurting or killing Zelena. Although there were still a lot of issues to discuss between them, Rumple wouldn’t let grow up his child without a mother. No matter if it was the Wicked Witch of the West.  
Zelena gave him a warm look and smiled. “I’m… sorry for a lot of things I did to you, Rumple. But you really hurt me when I came to you, eager to learn more about magic.”  
“I think we should talk about that later.” Rumple waved his hand, and Zelena, the baby and he vanished in crimson smoke.

~~

An hour later Rumple and Zelena sat on a couch in the living room in Rumple’s house.  
The baby laid in its crib (Zelena had magically transported it from her farmhouse), has had a bottle of warm milk, new dry, warm clothes and was deep asleep by now.  
It was an odd situation; both parents had a glass of wine, looking at each other until Rumple had the heart and made the first step.  
“Maybe...maybe we should find a name for her,” he began.  
Zelena smiled and nodded, knowing how important names for Rumple were.  
“Any suggestions?”  
Rumple looked at her, not sure she really wanted him to suggest a name, but there was one that sprang into his mind at once.  
“Abigail,” he said, and waited for Zelena’s reaction.  
The witch snickered.  
“She who gives joy. The father’s joy. Well, ‘father’ is a … _nice_ double meaning here.” Zelena didn’t want to admit it, but she was deeply touched by his choice.  
“I think it’s a wonderful name for her,” she eventually said, when she saw Rumple’s expression. He wasn’t sure if she was serious, but this wasn’t the time for mocking him.  
“You do?” he asked in surprise. He had never thought she’d agree.  
Zelena only smiled at him and took another sip of wine.  
Rumple leaned back, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Surprisingly he felt… good, almost relaxed in her presence. He took a sip as well, then came back to the topic Zelena had evaded after they had come through the portal.

“Why did you give me that scroll, Zelena? Why invite me back in to Storybrooke? I could tell you’d be happy to get rid of me.”  
He peeked at her over the edge of his glass while he drank.  
Zelena’s cheeks started to burn again, and she looked at her glass, letting her hair drop so it covered her face.  
She didn’t know what to answer. How could she tell him that she had always loved him?  
Yes, she had shared a true love’s kiss with Hades, and she really had loved him, but she had never stopped loving Rumple. For a long time the love had only been...clouded because she knew he didn’t return the feelings. She had to move on, and she did; but deep inside, the love for him was still there. And in some moments she felt it again.  
It had been such a moment when she had seen him desperately crying for Belle, for someone he actually _loved_ ; how could he ever forgive her?  
Zelena was lost in thought, and flinched when she suddenly felt Rumple’s hand in her hair, sweeping it aside so he could see her face.  
She looked at him in surprise; the last time he had touched her in such way had been in the kitchen in her farmhouse. Her eyes locked onto his, and her cheeks seemed to be on fire.  
“Tell me,” he insisted in a low, and gentle voice. He had bent forward, so his face was close to hers, his fingers playing with strands of her hair while was looking into her eyes as well.  
“I-I... ,” Zelena began, and his eyes seemed to draw her in. Her eyes wandered briefly down to his lips, and she had to think of him kissing her in the kitchen.  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t come back,” she eventually answered.  
Like Zelena, Rumple had to think back when he had kissed her in the kitchen. The feelings for her came back, he just needed to remember the feeling when she had pressed his lips onto his, when her tongue had invaded his mouth and likewise.  
He closed his eyes and focused on her soft hair, her smell. When he opened his eyes again, Zelena had come closer, her lips only inches from his away.  
He could feel the tension between them, the same feelings he had had for her when she had been his student. Only this time he wouldn’t shut her out, he wanted to see if he could love her again.  
“And I thought you gave me that scroll because you still love me,” he guessed.  
Zelena felt as if she were under his spell, but she welcomed it. Her feelings for him came back, and she whispered, “I do.”  
They both kissed first carefully, then passionately.  
Rumple’s right hand was buried in her hair, supporting her head when he leaned onto her, pressing her against him.  
The wine glass Zelena had still in her hand dropped to the carpet, leaving a blood-red stain. She didn’t care.  
Without breaking the kiss Rumple pressed her down onto the couch until she laid outstretched. His left knee was placed between her legs, while he used his right leg for support.  
Zelena had her hands laid around his neck, pulling him closer. Feeling him so close let her feelings for him break free.  
Gasping for breath as Rumple pushed her down, she broke the kiss, laid her head in his neck and closed her eyes.  
“I wanted you, Zelena,” she heard him whisper in her ear. “Although you had the dagger last time, but I wanted you! And I want you now.”  
Zelena moaned when Rumple’s hands glided down her shoulders, stroked over her breasts and kneaded them passionately.  
She opened her eyes again, wanted to look in his eyes when she agreed.  
“Don’t hold back, Dark One, as I won’t either.”  
Rumple smirked. Sex with Zelena was like fireworks; powerful, hot, arousing, long, exciting, and _very_ fulfilling.  
Rumple took his time. He slid his hands over Zelena’s body without making any attempt to undress her. Instead, he focused on her face and hair. He loved touching it, running his fingers through the curled mane, feeling its soft touch when it fell over his hands, caressing her skin.  
Zelena still had her eyes closed but opened them in an attempt to undress him. She wasn’t as patient as him.  
She started to unbutton his jacket, but he pressed his body down on hers, pinching her hand between their bodies and whispered in her ear.  
“Let me do the work, just… relax. You’ll get the Dark One, I promise.”  
Zelena sighed but complied. His promise aroused her more than his toying with her hair. She couldn’t wait for what he was up to, but it wouldn’t be gentle; and Zelena hoped it wouldn’t be gentle, as she remembered every detail of him pressing her against the hard kitchen table, pinning her hands down, and thrusting into her as hard as he could… 

Rumple smiled as he could imagine how impatient she was. If she knew he felt the same way. He giggled and buried his face into her hair, caressing her cheek with soft kisses.  
Well, maybe there would be a way to let her know, Rumple thought. Instead of kneeling he decided to lay down on her, let her feel every inch of his body.  
His plan worked immediately. He pressed his body on top of Zelena, making sure she could feel his arousal between her inner thighs.  
She gasped when she felt his hard manhood and lifted her hips slightly, pressing firmly against him.  
Rumple enjoyed her rubbing against him but still concentrated on her hair. This was also a form of revenge, and he would let Zelena suffer a bit.  
He took his time kissing her cheek and neck, until he eventually worked on her breasts.  
It was time to get rid of some clothes. At least for Zelena.  
He snapped his fingers, and Zelena’s dress was gone. She was now only in her underwear, and Rumple took a moment and scrutinized her body.  
“Like what you see?” Zelena asked, giving him a seductive smile.  
“Very much”, Rumple admitted. “However, I think I’ll have more fun if you don’t see what I’m doing.” He gave her an impish smile before he snapped his fingers again.

Zelena could only frown, then it was dark around her. Rumple had blindfolded her! In the first moment Zelena’s instinct told her to undo his spell, but she didn’t. They were not fighting, and he knew she could undo it whenever she wanted. But she didn’t want to. Instead she relaxed and concentrated on his body and his touches. With the blindfold over her eyes, and completely in the dark, she felt everything more intense. Not knowing what he would do next aroused her even more, and she winced when she felt his warm hand exploring her body.  
Her hands were still running through his hair, pulling him closer. She felt him growing harder and wrapped her right leg around him, giving him a hard time as well.

_She’s so wicked_ , Rumple thought and had to fight to hold back his own desire; for now at least. She would get the Dark One, but only when he wanted. And he was far away from giving her satisfaction.  
He didn’t want to, but her movement didn’t lack effect, so he got back into a kneeling position, making sure his manhood didn’t touch her anymore.  
He heard her chuckling when she realized what was happening.  
Her hands slid down his back, angrily rumpling his jacket, trying to get it off him before she came close to his private parts.  
Rumple caught her hands in time. “Tststs, Dearie, not so fast! I think we need to do something to keep your hands to yourself. You’re getting too impatient.”  
A wave of his hand was enough, and Zelena’s wrists were tied firmly over her head to the couch.  
Zelena couldn’t hold back a moan and struggled in her restraints, but she couldn’t move her hands.  
“Time for a little revenge, Dearie,” Rumple said softly, and his fingers slid under her bra, massaging her breast.  
Zelena arched her back in pleasure, feeling her nipples harden.  
Rumples took his time kneading her breast, driving Zelena mad. He eventually let his hands slide down the sides and under her back, opening the bra and removing it without magic.  
Once the bra was off, Rumple got into a sitting position, his knees spread to her left and right thighs so she couldn’t move her legs either. Knowing she could hear it, he took off his jacket, shirt and undershirt until his upper body was naked as well.  
Then he laid his fingers on her thighs, gliding between her legs but made sure he didn’t come too close to her bikini zone.  
He skirted his hands around that area, stroking gently over her belly, digging his fingers into her skin until he had reached her breasts again. He covered them with his hands and sank down on her body.

Zelena gasped when she felt Rumple’s bare skin on hers. She struggled once more to get her hands free and was more tempted than before to simply free herself with magic, but being restrained felt so much better. So she held her magic back but couldn’t hold back a moan in pleasure.  
Feeling Rumple so close, his hands massaging her breasts sent hot waves through her body.  
“Please, don’t stop,” she begged him, letting her tongue wander over her lips to moisten them.  
Rumple chuckled. “We’ll see about that, dearie.”  
He crawled back a bit and started to suck softly at her nipple. They grew even harder and Zelena arched her back, struggled again, and moaned.  
While he caressed her with his mouth and tongue, his one hand kneaded the other breast and his other hand slid down her at her side, over her belly until it slid under the waistband of her panties.

Rumple felt Zelena becoming agitated, as she was trying to move, but Rumple pressed her down with his body.  
He circled his fingers close above her sex, giving Zelena a moment of sheer torment, as he knew she wanted more. Only she wouldn’t get it.  
Rumple stood up quickly, and watched her, when he took away the one thing she wanted to have so badly - him.  
Her breathing rate increased and she shoved her hips around on the couch.  
Rumple chuckled again.  
“Someone is getting _quite_ impatient, I assume.”  
He left her lying there on her own but started to undress himself. He didn’t look away from the woman, knowing she’d hear what he was doing. He liked to see how her body reacted, and he smirked when he saw her shoving around.  
He was now completely naked and stepped to Zelena. She was still wearing her underwear, something that Rumple needed to change.  
She gasped when his fingers slid under her waistband, pulling them slowly over her hips, and down her legs until it was gone.  
Rumple took another moment and scrutinized her very carefully. Her body was perfect and inviting. She parted her legs slightly, and Rumple’s member grew hard immediately.  
He swallowed, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer now, so maybe it was time...  
“I think it’s time we continue this somewhere else. What do you think, Zelena?”  
He didn’t wait for an answer but waved his hand and both disappeared in purple smoke.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Zelena having some fun in Rumple's cellar... a tiny revenge for things happened between them in S3 :D

Suddenly Zelena wasn’t lying on the soft couch but stood against cold bars (probably made of iron), her hands spread out to the left and right above her head, and she couldn’t move them. She was still wearing the blindfold and let out a scream in surprise, as the bars were so cold. She tried to get away from them, but her hands were chained up.  
“That’s cold!” she complained and shifted her body around. Within seconds she got used to the temperature of the bars and leaned against them.  
“I thought you might need to cool down a bit,” Rumple teased her.

He had transported them into his cellar where he had a cage as well. Not as large as the one Zelena had imprisoned him in, but it wasn’t meant to be comfortable in any way.  
To make sure they would hear if their daughter was awake again, he had conjured a babyphone.  
Zelena’s hands were restrained against the bars and he had a perfect view of her body.  
His hands grabbed for her breasts once more, this time more forcefully. He pressed her with his body against the bars, made sure she could feel his hard member between her inner thighs, and sealed her lips by kissing her passionately.  
Zelena kissed him back and shoved her hips forward. Rumple’s hands glided down her body, stroking about her buttock then sliding between her legs.  
He was still kissing her and stuck his tongue even deeper into her mouth when she reacted to his touches by gasping.  
She was wet and tight when he eventually entered her with his finger. Blood streamed into his member, making it twitch in arousal.  
He removed his fingers and directed his cock to her opening. He broke the kiss, grabbed her buttocks with both hands and entered her.  
Zelena let out a scream and arched her back, contracted her inner muscles and made Rumple gasp.  
Since Rumple was pressing her firmly against the bars, she suddenly lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips. When she parted her legs he could sink even deeper into her.  
Her muscles worked on him inside, and he thrusted his member deep into her.  
The feeling was overwhelming. He had to think of Belle for a split moment; sex with her hadn’t been nearly as good as with Zelena.  
He wanted more, wanted to pin her body against the bars. He wanted to fuck her as hard as he could! This woman was pure fire! He started to sweat, as she gave him a hard time in thrusting into her. Her muscles were trained well, keeping her entrance tight for him that gave him a feeling beyond everything he had witnessed so far.  
His fingers dug into her breasts, kneading them with force and with every thrust he slammed her against the bars.  
Zelena groaned in pleasure and gasped for breath.  
“Oh god, Rumple… don’t… **stop**!” She yelled the last word, as he thrusted extremely deep into her.  
Zelena winced and tore on her manacles. She could hear Rumple moaning, felt his hot, thick cock inside her… she pressed her legs even harder around his hips, wanted to thrust him even deeper into her!  
Rumple began to move faster in her. One of his hands wandered down between her legs, where his fingers started to massage her clit.  
Zelena couldn’t hold back a scream as it brought her over the edge within seconds.

Once he heard Zelena scream, he grabbed the bars with both hands using them as leverage.  
Rumple felt his climax was imminent, and with a last, deep thrust he spurted his semen deep inside her, groaning and gasping for breath, before he rested in her.

Her hands still chained against the bars, Zelena rested her head against his neck. She was exhausted, sweating and satisfied, but why stop now? She only needed a moment to recover.  
“I want you…” she whispered in his ear, her breath as heavy as his. His hands were wrapped around her back, his head resting against her shoulder.  
“Then take me,” he answered and pressed her against the bars again.  
“... on a table!” Zelena continued. Magic shimmered around her hands, and the shackles and the blindfold disappeared. She waved her hand, and a small table appeared behind Rumple.  
She got on her feet again and shoved Rumple backwards against it. Within seconds, manacles closed themselves around his wrists and feet until he laid spread out, each of his hands and feet secured at a table leg.  
“Time to turn the tables,” Zelena purred.  
Rumple was surprised but smirked.  
“Let’s see how wicked you really are,” he teased her. He was excited to see what she was up to.  
Zelena laughed when she saw his member twitching, taking only seconds until it was fully erected again.  
“Well, shall we find out then?”  
Rumple swallowed hard. He tested his bonds; he could barely move, and felt like he was on show. Actually, he _was_.  
She could do whatever she wanted, and Rumple was looking forward to it.  
“Just one more thing,” Zelena said with a wicked smile. She held out her palm, and a blindfold appeared on it.  
“An eye for an eye.” She laughed, and suddenly Rumple’s world turned pitch black.

Being restrained and blindfolded was such an intense feeling. Rumple felt his tension rise, being helplessly at Zelena mercy. Well, at her mercy on his free will. Like her he could always get out of the shackles, but he didn’t want to.  
He winced when something touched the tip of his cock, making it swing like a pendulum.  
And a second time. He bit his lips to suppress a moaning. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction he’d be easy to play with.  
She tipped his cock a third time, then pinched his nipples.  
Rumple let out a scream. He hadn’t reckon she’d do that.  
He heard Zelena chuckle. “You’re a good boy,” she teased, and started to massage his nipples gently.  
Rumple was about to relax and enjoy her fingers working on him when she pinched him again.  
“Ouch!”  
“Don’t think this is wicked, I have barely started.”  
Zelena’s words weren’t comforting; on the contrary, they were exciting. She didn’t really hurt him, it was like the carrot and the stick. Rumple began to enjoy it, because Zelena knew exactly how to pull his triggers.  
Her nipple treatment was even more pleasurable when she started to kiss him. He almost got mad when he could feel the nipples of her breasts swinging over his chest, touching him slightly or she sagged over his chest, pressing her bosom onto him.  
It bordered on torture when she let one hand wander down his body and started tipping his member again.

Rumple struggled in his restrains, but he couldn’t move and she was still kissing him!  
He breathed harder, needed more oxygen as he became aroused, but she didn’t let him.  
_She is wicked_ , he thought and moaned.  
Suddenly she grabbed his cock and squeezed. Rumple gasped, and Zelena broke the kiss, allowed him to breath, and chuckled.  
“My god, woman!” Rumple breathed heavily. “You’re…”  
“...wicked?” Zelena finished the sentence for him.  
“Indeed”, he admitted but smiled. “Don’t stop!” He begged her.  
“This is only the foreplay.” She kissed him passionately this time, stroking gently over his cheek. “Time to get on it,” she said after breaking the kiss again.  
She took her time, letting her hands wander over his entire upper body, let them glide deeper and deeper.  
Rumple inhaled sharply when she let her fingers slide over his balls; it was a light touch like from a feather. It gave him goosebumps.  
Then she started massaging his balls, playing around with them, squeezing gently and started to lick them. Rumple moaned loudly when she closed her mouth completely over one of his balls, and started to chew it carefully. Her hand had found its way to his cock, grabbing it firmly and started to rub.  
Zelena used her other hand to grab his other ball and worked very slowly on him.  
Her soft and well placed movements were pure pleasure. He couldn’t decide what was more enjoyable for him - feeling his ball in her warm, wet mouth, with her tongue running over it or her fingers that gave him the most pleasant feeling.  
He relaxed, struggled from time to time in his restraints that made it even more arousing.

Zelena continued her massage several minutes, but when she realized she was bringing Rumple near the edge, she suddenly stopped.  
Her ‘victim’ gasped when she took away his happiness, complaining about it by shifting restlessly on the table and moaning for her to continue.  
Zelena chuckled and rounded the table until she was standing behind his head. She leaned over him, making sure one of her breasts was covering his face, her nipple directly over his lips.  
Rumple understood the invitation, and started to suck first gently, then hungrily on the nipple she offered him so freely.  
Zelena couldn’t hold back a moan and started to kiss his breast, sucked on his nipples and slid her hands near his manhood without touching it.  
She waited until his member wasn’t so hard anymore before she straightened up again, leaving Rumple’s mouth without work.  
This time she laid both hands on his balls and kneaded them gently. Her mouth closed around the tip of his now slightly slaggy rod.  
She heard Rumple gasp in surprise.  
Her lips firmly pressed around his half-erected member, she began to slide up and down, taking him deeply into her mouth until she almost choked.

She felt him become hard again quickly and didn’t only move her mouth over his cock but started to lick, suck, and chew on him as well.  
Her lips were already swollen, but she didn’t stop. Her hands were still working on his balls, but now she let one hand slide between his legs, the tip of her finger searching for his hole, and started to massage him there as well.  
The reaction to this new feeling made Rumple scream softly. He felt dizzy, and his heart hammered in his chest. He arched his back, trying to invade her mouth with his cock a bit more, and gave her also some more space to work on his ass.  
Zelena worked faster on him with her mouth. Her hands still at work, she could feel his cock swelling even more.  
Rumple was down to loud moaning and making noises; it would be only a few seconds more until he’d come.  
With a last suck Zelena removed her hands and got up, leaving Rumple unsatisfied on the table. Making an indignant noise he breathed heavily and began to _beg_ her.  
“No, you can’t do that, please, don’t stop _now_!” He shifted around, tearing on the chains and tried to finish what Zelena had started, but she had stopped in time. “ _Zelena_!” He cried angrily, and the witch laughed.  
“You wanted to know how wicked I can be,” she teased him, running her fingernails gently over his chest, before she pinched his nipples again.  
Rumple let out a scream, still gasping for air. Zelena closed his mouth with hers and gave him a passionate, deep kiss. Rumple returned the kiss, although he was a bit angry with himself because he had asked for it, and she had toyed with him so… perfectly _wicked_!  
Zelena of course knew she had masterfully played him; he had been like wax in her hands.  
“Aww Rumple, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Her voice was soothing, promised him even more pleasure.  
Rumple grinned, he had to admit she had caught him red-handed.  
“Well, I have to admit, no one is more wicked than you are. I hope you know my revenge will be… many times sweeter... for me.”  
Zelena laughed. “I can’t wait. But now… let’s give you some… happiness.”  
Saying that, Zelena started again to work on his again only half-erect member with her mouth and massaged his balls.  
Rumple let out a satisfied moaning, knowing this time he’d get what he wished for.  
Zelena took her time, giving him the most pleasant time, her hands gliding over most of his body this time, until Rumple’s cock was hard and thick again.  
Zelena climbed onto the table, and with her legs spread to the right and left, she guided his member into her vagina, and sat down on him.  
“Oh… my…god!” Rumple cried, when his member was surrounded once more with Zelena’s wet and hot pussy. She began to move on him and simultaneously used her muscles inside on him.  
She was slow, giving him a long time of joy and satisfaction, until he was arching his back and tearing on his restraints. She knew his climax was imminent, so she moved faster on him, until Rumple let out a scream, and his body stiffened. Zelena stopped moving, and focused on massaging him with her inner muscles.

Rumple moved his head to the left, the muscles in his arms tightened, tearing on his manacles.  
He breathed heavily and moaned, and Zelena could feel something hot filling her inside.  
After a few seconds Rumple collapsed on the table, sweating and gasping for breath.  
Zelena started to move again on him, but slowly, only to give him a pleasant feeling after his climax.  
Rumple smiled, completely satisfied, and flinched when Zelena removed the blindfold.  
He blinked and saw she was sweating as much as him.  
With a snap of his fingers he freed his arms and feet and wrapped both around her, as she was still lying on him.  
His fingers stroke through her hair before he kissed her passionately.  
Both were exhausted, but happy. Zelena’s head rested against his shoulder while her hand was stroking his cheek.  
Rumple’s hands were wrapped around her, holding her tight and safe.  
“I’m sorry,” Rumple mumbled, his fingers caressing her skin as he traced them down to her breasts.  
“For what?” Zelena asked.  
“Because I _had_ to choose Regina. I knew you were better than her, you’ll always be, but… you couldn’t cast my curse.”  
Zelena sighed, but it was a sigh of relief. She had dreamt about hearing him saying that, and now he really had.  
“I know, the price would have been your heart.”  
Rumple nodded.  
“Still - I regret what happened after. You could have stayed, with me, and I wouldn’t have wasted my time with… that maid.”  
Thinking of Belle now disgusted him even more. Here was Zelena, who (hopefully) still loved him, taking him for who he was. They also had a precious daughter, who could have… _maybe_ soon.. a sister or brother.

Zelena laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. His heartbeat was almost down to normal, and the sound was soothing.  
“I’m so terribly sorry for what I did to you while I had that dagger,” she apologized. “For once I wanted to have that my sister had - a bit of happiness in my life.”  
Rumple stroked over her hair again.  
“I know, and I know you didn’t kill my son. And… well, it wasn’t the best room you had to offer, but it wasn’t the worst either. And we had a… _very_ pleasant night.”  
Zelena chuckled, thinking back to that night.  
Rumple smiled and kissed her forehead.  
“Last but not least, you made sure I could return to Storybrooke, contrary to my _Ex-wife_ you didn’t leave me there.”  
“I always loved you, Rumple, and I still do.” Zelena admitted.  
He only nodded. “I know. And deep inside, I always had feelings for you as well. Even while I was with… Belle - I dreamt of you some nights. Let’s… make this work between us, okay? We both did things that were terrible and cruel to each other, but we can put this behind us. I love you too, Zelena.”  
Zelena looked up, and both kissed again.

“We’re a family now,” Rumple said. “And maybe… Abigail will have a brother or sister some day.”  
“Oh, I’m looking forward to the process of _making_ this possible,” Zelena answered and smirked.  
“Now, what about a shower? I think we both need it.” Rumple waved his hand and both were standing in the shower cabinet in Rumple’s bathroom.  
“Although I could need it - no cold showers”, Zelena laughed.  
“There are things we could do… _before_ turning on the water,” Rumple said with an impish smile.  
Zelena grinned, and Rumple’s hand began to slid down her body…

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope a few people at least liked this story. Thank you to anyone who read along, and left kudos or a comment. Special thanks again to TT for beta reading. Hope to cu you all soon again.
> 
> ~TheDarkOne~


End file.
